


At first you don't succeed....

by FanaTica



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Play, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Out of Character, Power Bottom Mickey Milkovich, Praise Kink, Rimming, Rough Sex, Scent Marking, Top Ian Gallagher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-04-17 07:24:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 38,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14183889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanaTica/pseuds/FanaTica
Summary: Mickey is an Omega with Alpha traits. Ian is a Prime Alpha looking for an Omega strong enough to mate to, but has a secret.





	1. First meetings

**Author's Note:**

> I have been in the fanfic world for almost 17 years (Thats how old I am) but never written before...
> 
>  
> 
> ATTENTION, IT'S OMEGAVERSE. DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT THEME! ALSO OUTOF CHAR, BOTH MICKEY AND IAN.  
> No haters, no comments about the impossible, we all turn a blind eye ffs. Read the tags plz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first encounter for our Alpha and his Omega to be...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have a beta reader, anyone interested gimme a shout. Also english is not my first language not even my second one!  
> It's my third so sorry for the spelling or grammar gone awry.

 

 Mickey was losing it. Why didn't Laura or Lana work today! Instead it was this dickface that didn't want to sell him the suppressents.

"Look", Mickey tried again. "I have the prescription man, just let me get the pills!!!"

"Im sorry sir", answered the guy behind the desk. "Your prescription date is overdue."

Mickey was getting desperate and he could feel the line behind him grow longer and he felt the sweat break out. He probably was spreading his damn Omega stank everywhere and he cursed whatever Gods there were for not fully going Alpha, just enough to make him stand out as a hybrid.He could not hold his aura in at the moment. He was an Omega with Alpha traits, but he still got those damn heats. Could still get pregnant and if a strong enough Alpha came along his Omega instincts were so damn strong he had to hightail it out of there like yesterday.

Male Omegas were gay, and he had come to terms with that. So Mickey had to do everything in his power to only let people see his Alpha. And with the suppressent in his system and holding in his aura all people could smell was a weaker Alpha. But it was good enough to keep his father away! If he only knew the truth, the beating that came from being a weaker Alpha and not as strong as his brothers would have turned into something much deadlier.

"Fuuck! Thanks for nothing asshole," he yelled. And he flips him the bird with both hands that has FUCK U-Up tattoed across his fingers. As he stepped back he bumped into another person and turned around to scowl. He had to tilt his head up cause the guy was a head taller than him. And a fucking redhead! Mickey was dumdfounded for a couple of seconds as he checked the guy out. Green eyes, pale skin with a dust of freckles and the Ginger was built!

A tight fitting grey Henley shirt with dark jeans showed him that. The smell that radiated from the guy screamed Alpha and it was so potent Mickey had to inhale deeply, it was truly mouth watering. Strongest Alpha he ever encountered. But the Alpha had a strong hold on his aura though so he couldn't estimate just how strong, but still very impressive.

"You oki?" Asked the Adonis before him. He seemed a bit older than Mickey, he could not quite pinpoint his age. Mickey had to shake himself of the trance he was in and answered.

"Watch were you are going next time will you..." and came up short to trow in an insult.

"Oh but it was you who bumped in to me," strong hands were put on his shoulders and he was almost lifted out of the way.

"But it was my pleausure all the same," came next and the redhead smirked. They were interupted by a voice yelling.

"Ian, we're up, come ooooonnn!"

On that the redhead turned form Mickey and headed to the frontdesk were the stupid pharmaceut from earlier was. Next to him was another ginger but this time a girl. Attack from the gingers ran to Mickeys head and he smirked before he reluctant stepped out from the pharma shop.

Fuck , what was he to do now. He had to go trough another one of these pain filled heats, and his father was home at the moment so he could not hide out at his room. He could feel the waves rolling in and he cursed himself for being so stupid not to check that he had enough pills. He would not go to the Omega-clinic and be presented to another anonymous Alpha who took pleasure in humiliating him, so he could get knotted and be fulfilled or whatever. Last time he had headbutted the Alpha who was taunting him and ran out before anything could happen.

Better the pain and the self-medication and the hundreds of dildos he purschased with desperation than that! He walked up to the alley and slumped againts the wall pulled up cigarette and lighted it up. He better call up Mandy and see who was home. That was gonna give him at least another hour. He pulled upp his cell and made the call, out of the corner of his eye he saw one of Iggys perverted customers approching. He heard Mandy tell him she was the only one in the house when Jeff stood before him.

"If it isn't Iggy's little brother huh? Did the little Omega run away?" And smiled sickly.

"Fuck off," answered Mickey. The signs of his heat was getting stronger and he had to get away from Jeff. He was a sick bastard and always kept an eye on Mickey when he was buying from Iggy but he was an Alpha, not very strong but in heat Mickey had not a chance of getting away. He ended the call and started walking away when he felt Jeff take hold of his wrist in an strong hold.

"Now thats not nice Mickey, I think I could help you out." And stood close enough to smell Mickey.

"I think it's time right ?" and tried to drag Mickey farther into the alley. Jeff had walked in onetime when Mickey was younger and in heat. Iggy had trown him out and made him promise not to tell or he would never sell anykind of drugs to him ever again. And also a beating Milkovich style. Jeff had kept his mouth shut but after that always kept glancing Mickeys way and licking his lips.

"Get off me," Mickey yelled. There was no way he could get away if he didn't get the attention of the people walking in the sidewalk. He was pushed hard against the concrete and his head starting ringing. Mickey felt something wet trickle down his cheek and he was trying to understand what was happening when he heard a strong voice call out.

"Let him go asshole!" a voice called out.

Jeff let his aura surround him and yelled back.

"Nothing to see, just this little Omega and me having a chat." And proceed to push Mickey into the alley wall again. But this time Mickey being a little out of it tripped and fell hitting his head hard and slipping into unconsciousness.

 

***********************************************************************************************************************

 

Someone was asking him were he lived and he felt compelled to tell them the truth, the waves of heat cursing trough his body made him clutch the arms of whoever was holding him. And he felt safe. It must be a dream thought Mickey.

Next thing he knew was that he was lifted up bridestyle like he weighed nothing and carried into what was looking a very familiar house. He must have passed out because the next thing he was lying on his bed and felt a wet cloth against his face wiping away what was probably blood.

"You oki there babycakes?" Mickey tried to sit up and saw that it was the redhead from earlier. He was so confused trying to piece everything together, he didn't even flinch at the stupid nickname.

"Hey," the readhead said helping Mickey sit up in the bed with his legs over the edge. My name is Ian and I saw you get assaulted earlier and I stepped in. But...and there was a pause, I also can smell your heat, and inhaled deeply causing Mickey to blush. "So I better head out" continued Ian as he exhaled and his impressive chest was the only thing Mickey could focus on.

"Your smell is very appeling and is getting stronger, I saw what happened earlier at the Pharmacy and I have a sister who is also an Omega so I got you a box of suppressant til you get the prescription right."

"Here you go..."and there was a glass of water and a pill handed to him. He obeyed without much fuss, he was still recovering. Mickey took the pill, drained the glass, burped and thanked Ian.

"Yeah, eemh Im Mickey...don't know what the fuck happened before but thanks!" He mumbled. Ian croched down to were Mickey was sitting in the bed. He was looking concerned and put his hands on either side of Mickey's legs.

"The pill should kick in anytime soon" he said and awkwardly patted Mickey on the knee. And that was not the right thing to do beacuse Mickey's heat had come back with a vengeance being this close to the attractive strong Alpha. He could not hold in the keening as his Omega was in full mode.

"Oh" said the Alpha and tried to move away, "I better go." Mickey's inner Omega could not bear to loose the Alpha. And he found himself tugging the Alphas hands towards him and searching out his mouth. He found it and both moaned at the sensation, Mickey's aura and heatwaves making it difficult for Ian to move away.

The Omega's smell fascineted him. It was like no other, honeysweet with sharp edges that indicated he was a hybrid. He was gay and looking for that special Omega but this one, he's aura was strong and all of this combined with the heat cycle was clouding Ian's judgement. He was only supposed to come in and lay the Omega (wait Mickey ,that was his name) on the bed.

Try to wake him up, make him take the pill and get out. Leaving his business card of course so he could get in touch. But now here he was tangling himself further in this strangers sheets and smelling the slick from Mickey as things where heating up faster than ever.

"Pleasee" begged Mickey all thougts of right and wrong gone in an instant. "Please just fuck me, I cant stand it" and wrapped his arms around the Alpha while he rutted himself against Ian's legs. Ian's Alpha roared that this Omega, this was the one he been looking for. He almost rips Mickey's pants off in the haste to get to the slick that now is a potent smell in Mickey's bedroom.

He still hasn't let go of his aura, holding onto it as tight as he can. Suddenly his phone starts to ring and he pauses but Mickey is to far gone and just keep saying fuck...fuck...fuck..Ian would love nothing more than that but he just met the guy and Debbie, ah goddammit Debbie is in the car waiting for him.

He makes a quick decision and pulls Mickeys boxers down, he then pushes in two of his fingers in Mickey's hole and is enough slick there to not cause any pain, Mickey howls as this is exactly what he wants. The Alpha's smell is intoxicating and he can't get enough.

All sorts of images flashes trough his mind and he hears himself begging but can't seem to shut up. He wants more, needs more and he keens, the Alpha growling in response and doubling his efforts to get the Omega off. And is rewarded as he finds just the right spot beacuse Mickey grows stiff but still keening in a way that drives Ian wild.

Oh the things he would like to do if he had time. He manoeuvres himself so he can wrap a hand around Mickey's dick who is leaking precum and starts stroking it in time with his jabbing at the perfect spot inside Mickey's ass. Mickeys feels he's in heaven, never would he think it could get this good without having the real thing.

Just having Ians's hands, Ian's fingers, but he supposses the sloopy kisses, the mouthing just this side of pain on his mating-gland and the praise that keeps falling from the Alphas lips have something to do with it. It has also something to do with the strong smell with a hint of mint all perfectly blended that swirles around them. It was to much!

He tries to vocolise that he's about to come when he hears a distant ringing.

"Schh," says Ian "I got you don't mind the phone" and places a hand on Mickey's throat and squeezes just right, and Mickey takes over the stroking of his dick that never been this hard before. Just as Mickey feels the tightness in his balls and the tingling feeling through his spine and tummy, Ian squeezes harder causing asphyxiation and lets his aura free.

Its like nothing Mickey has ever experienced, sparks fly, he sees white and the orgasm just drags on so much it's almost painful. And Ian's aura, he must be a Prime-Alpha cause it is elecrifying how much power he has. He feels safe, content in a way he has never felt before and he wasn't even knotted.

Mickey passes out cold!

 


	2. Because you're gorgeous...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian stays to make sure he can woo Mickey, and get's sum....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im very happy that this story has given me such great feedback. I hope you enjoy the rest aswell...  
> Also sorry for spelling and grammar errors...

Ian can't believe what just happened. He is currently watching Mickey as he sleeps in his bed. Jet black hair with gorgeous ice blue eyes and pale skin. He looked so young, he was almost worried that Mickey wasn't of legal age, but as he could get a prescription he had to at least be eighteen. He had already called Debbie to let her know that he would be staying and let the driver come pick him up later. He didn't want Mickey to wake up alone after what they did.

Usually he kicked his companions out of bed when his Alpha decided they weren't worthy. He never hooked up with Betas, didn't even think about other Alphas. Only Omegas cause that was the deal he made so long ago. But he needed a strong Omega not a pushover and he haven't found one yet. As soon as he had walked into that pharmacy, he had been one hundred percent focused on the Omega. Ian had heard the poor guy desperately asking for the suppressant pills.

He had decided that him being the CEO of a Pharmaceutical company should be able to help out. Ian was only there now to help out his sister who was also an Omega, and he knew firsthand the troubles she had. The stickeness inside his boxers shook him out of his thoughts. The intense orgasm that Mickey had was such an impact on Ian, that he himself just came like a schoolboy. The sounds Mickey was making as they kissed, the urge to do everything he asked for. He had also felt a piercing on Mickey's tongue and another one on his dick (what was that called again? (Prince Albert or something)

It had been so hot, and now just thinking about it he was growing hard again. Not a pleasant feeling having the evidence of his earlier sexual encounter plastered to him. Never before (well maybe in his teens) had that happen, and now he was looking through Mickey's drawers to find a clean pair. All of Mickey's boxers were of dark colours and Ian was thankful for that.

Tighty-whities was not his thing, that and flipflops with socks on. Like what the hell! His boxers were a bright pink with poison green linings. Boxers and socks were the one thing he went colour ballistic on, and he chuckled to himself when he put his dirty ones in Mickey's hamper. That would be a nice reminder.

Ian decided to get out of the bedroom and do some snooping while Mickey slept. The house reminded him of his own childhood were every penny counted. The livingroom furniture had seen better times, and he started planning on maybe contributing with better ones. If only Mickey let him he would spoil him rotten.

He already helped out his whole family, giving them different jobs, even Carl. Though Carl had gone on a drug spree, and Ian had to spend a small fortune on rehab for his reballious little brother. Fortunately he had found his calling as the Head of Security for SouthSide Pharmacy.

Ian had now reached the kitchen and began to see if he could make a snack for Mickey, as he knew you often awoke hungry after an instense heat/sex session. He mentally did a list of what was missing, when he felt a presence behind him. Ian turned around slowly as to not spook whoever had entered the kitchen, when he was busy doing inventory of the poorly stocked gods.

"Who are you and what the fuck are you doing in my kitchen?" said the beautiful young women who looked so similar to Mickey it could only be his sister. She throw a grocery bag on the table, and Ian could see that it was half full. It was better to come clean he thought,

and maybe he could sway this siren to his side.

"Im Ian", he answered. "I rescued Mickey from an assult and brought him here. He's currently passed out on his bed and when he wakes up the suppressent should start working immediately."

"What? You rescued him?" asked the girl dumbfounded.

"Yup," answered Ian popping the P.

"Thank for saving my brother then! Im Mandy by the way" and stretches forward her hand to shake. Ian walked closer and took her hand but as soon as he had done so, he was yanked forward and Mandy kneed him in the groin.

Ian let out a yelp and instant pain shook through him. This was not what he was expecting but before he could recover he heard a voice yell over Mandy's threats.

"What the hell Mandy, what the fuck are you doing???" Mickey appeared in his boxers and the hair all messed up but the fever from his eyes were gone. So the suppressants had done its job and Mickey was no longer in heat.

"This asshole was lying about saving you and shit so I kneed him," Mandy answered without a care in the world. And started putting the things she bought away.

"By the way fucker, dad got arrested again. He hit an undercover cop dressed as a hooker...Iggy will try to get us some cash so we get by."

It was to much information for a groggy Mickey who grabbed poor Ian and dragged him into his room. Ian felt himself being pushed onto the bed, and then Mickey locked the door and faced him.

"So..."he started. What was he gonna say, thanks for everything care for an encore? But Ian beat him to it.

"Mickey , I would really like to see you again and maybe take you out for dinner. This whole ehm encounter, well I rather not leave without knowing I will see you again..."

This had Mickey swallowing what he was about to say and he could only nod. Him dating was something he thought he would never do, but Ian had him feeling things that he didn't know could happen so soon.

Everything had gone so fast but at the same time taking things slow was never his way. Ride or die and all that shit. As he took a step closer to where Ian was sitting a cellphone begun to ring.

"Oh, I better take this" said Ian and answered his cell. The conversation was brief.

"Sir the car is waiting for you outside" he heard his driver say.

"Yes I'll be right there give me a couple of minutes" and ended the call.

"Well I better be going but I took the liberty to install my number on your cell" he informed Mickey. "I will give you a call and set things up?"

Then waited for an answer from Mickey who had taken yet a step closer to where Ian was sitting.

"Yeah, fine gimme a call and we'll see..."

"Great" answered Ian and was about to stand up when Mickey fell to his knees and started opening up Ian's zipper.

"What are you..." and was interupted by Mickey kissing him senseless.

"Just shup up and enjoy, I owe you one" was the answer he got from Mickey and then his dick was out. Mickey was exploring every inch with a skillfull tounge and with a wicked tounge piercing.

"Man your dick is fucking huge" says Mickey and Ian being a Prime never reflected that maybe he was above average, that it just was something others had said to stroke his ego.

But the way Mickey is admiring his dick and his tongue laps at his head and licks up the pre- come and then lets himself loose control and deep throat the nine inch dick, Ian feels that is was the best decision of his life to go after the Omega.

He can't hold in his aura and he's panting with effort as Mickey sucks him harder after feeling the power of an Prime-Alpha.

"Come on" says Mickey, "fuck my mouth" and Ian almost loses it feeling himself sliding between wet lips. The sounds of slurping and the feeling of the piercing brushing against the slit has him coming and he warns Mickey who only opens wide and swallows...

"Oh fuck Mickey, oh fuck oh fuck" and fills Mickey's mouth to the brink as he has no control over his knot expanding. Mickey keeps swallowing but it's to much and some spills down his cheeks. Mickey never gave a blowjob to an Alpha before, he had no idea they could knot outside of sexual intercourse, but this was one of the hottest things he's ever done.

 

As Ian sits in his car on his way home he can only come up with one word for Mickey.

Gorgeous, I'll do anything for you!

 

 


	3. Vamos a pegarnos como animales...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neither Ian or Mickey can stop thinking about the other...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love piercings, so I have trown in a couple of ones. I have 5 of my own not counting my earings. And foreskins, not removing them. I like dick with foreskins, when presented with no foreskin I just don't really know what to do. So long live the foreskins, just remember to pull back and wash right?

 

 

Mickey stares at himself in the mirror. Ian must have cleaned him up last time they were fooling around but now it was time to hop into the shower. He could not quite wrap his head around what happened since the pharmacy. As he showers Mickey can still feel the salty tang of Ian's orgasm.

How could someone like him want to take Mickey out. Sure he worked out but still had tummy-fat that no matter what he did, was still there. Shitty genes he supposed. And he was poor, living in a a rundown house. He got some shifts at the local workshop and the owner was pretty cool, he had confessed to being an Omega when his pills ran out. And Jerry had told him to just come back when he had settled his little problem.

But Ian had giftet him a whole box so he should return tomorrow morning. His thoughts drifting to what Mandy had said about their father being trown back to jail. Served him right that piece of shit, but the only downfall was the money. How would they afford the rent, the elecrical bill, food... yeah just about everything!

He had washed off all evidence of being with Ian and felt a longing to be with the redhead again. Mickey found himself looking at his reflection in the mirror again.

"Hey asswipe," Mandy hollered trough the bedroom door.

"Yeah slut, watcha want" answered Mickey as he picked up a towel and started drying himself off and slipped into new underwear.

"Your sugar daddy just left money for pizza, what the fuck did you do to him."

"Shut ut, he's not my sugardaddy! I'll be right out..."

"I'm gonna go and order" replied Mandy and slammed her fist against his door. "Im fucking starving hurry up bitch!!!"

As Mickey was putting his dirty boxers in his hamper he saw green and pink boxers sticking out. A smile pulled at the corners of his lips, sneaky Ian had taken on of his own boxers then and left his own. After putting on a shirt and some sweatpants he carried his hamper to the laundry and started a wasch.

No way was he letting anyone in this household see pink and green undies... As he approached the kitchen Mandy was busy ordering pizza. He looked at the kitchen table were there was som cash and a business card. He took the business card and there in bold letters was Ian's full name.

Ian Gallagher...he tasted the name, what the fuck are you doing to me Mickey thought. It was a little to good to be true. He would let Ian come to him, to see if the redhead really was interested in him.

"Fucking hell Mands," he said and pulled at his hair.

"Whats with you grumpy" said Mandy, she had ended the call and hopped up onto the counter. "I ordered your favorite and with the rest I can buy some more grocerys, so we can make dinner at least for two more days. If I buy the cheap noodles, we spice them up a bit and no one's the wizer..."

"Yeah sure, I just...I don't have a fucking clue how to go forward with him, with this. Did you see him, some corperate rich dude helping me out giving me his number, leaving money for food."

"Brother, just roll with it for now. He was really hot, why is every guy who is hot gay??? I have the shittiest of luck, they always go for my brother."

This had Mickey relaxing some as he gave Mandy the one finger salut and said.

"Call me when the foods here" and went back into his room. He checked his cell and there was a text from Ian. He almost didn't want to open it, afraid it it was some sort of rejection. But curiosity won so he opened up sin cell.

 

 

**********************************************************************************************************************

 

Ian was on cloud nine. But as he came closer to his home, the mood he was in quickly became sour. He decided to call his assistant Sarah before he entered the building to access his duplex apartment.

"SouthSide Pharmacy Sarah speaking, how can I help you?"

"Sarah, darling I need your help" said Ian.

"Why aren't you in the office??? I had to reschedule two meetings that you had set up! Not cool Ian, you know we worked hard to get..."and was interupted by Ian.

"Ah goddammit" he shouted, "I totally forgot about it!"

"Mmm and they called her to complain...so nice going!"

"They did, oh shit...And what did she say?"

"She told them to go fuck themself beacuse she didn't have time, and that's why you were given the task! She's on her way to Sweden" said Sarah.

"So that's why she called earlier...well never mind I'll deal with it later. I have something I need you to do."

"Do we still have that account on the grocery store that delivers on weekly basis?" Sarah had to check her computer before she answered.

"Yes, we do. Apparently we have been paying for Alex a couple of months now."

"Well cut him off and put someone else on the account, and when you're at it make an account for yourself."

"Aww thanks boss, that's why I love working with you. All the fun perks right?" laughed Sarah.

"But I need the name and address if I'm gonna make the change boss."

"Yes of course, I'll text you right away. Make them deliver tonight, the biggest bag of groceries they offer. And make dinner reservations for two tomorrow at the Fig & Olive." They said their goodbyes and Ian was in a lot better mood when he finally arrived home.

He took out his cell and decided to send Mickey a text, he just couldn't stop thinking about him. He started typing and thought he would use the nickname he used first time talking with the Omega.

_Hey Babycakes, I made dinner reservation for tomorrow. Please say yes/ Ian_

Short and to the point, he just wanted to see him again. And feel him, caress him all over. Hear him beg like he did before, maybe make him work for it a bit more. If Mickey would let him, he would take him to an hotel not far away from the restaurant. Maybe the Four Season so he could feel pampered and know that Ian was pursuing a relationship. He took off his clothes and settled himself on the bed in only his boxers, well technically Mickey's boxer that he had borrowed.

What a great day it had been, not at all what he was especting this morning when he went out for his morning run.

 

******************************************************************************************************************

 

Across town Mickey was biting his lip thinking how to respond to Ian's text. Babycakes! that's what he had called him. Stupid nickname, made him smile though. What should he respond. Hell yeah I will go out with you or play it cool and just say I'll think about it... But no, ever since this between them started it had been one hundred percent and nothing less.

So no chickening out now. He responded with a _Can't wait_ and took a deep breath, first time he had done this but what the hell. He jerked himself hard and spend sometime trying to take a good picture that showed his piercing and finally sent it to Ian. Oh God, what was he doing...

 

Ian was dozing off when he received a text from Mickey. And almost had a heart attack when he looked at the picture attached to the text. A fucking perfect dick, not as big as himself but with girth and a piercing glinting of the tip, the veins straining. Oh Lord, that had him hard in an instant and he scrabbled to sent a text back.

 _Do you know what you did to me,_ he wrote _. That dick is gonna get some much needed attention from me, I want nothing more than to taste you. Take you as deep as I can, suck on that head until I hear you whimpering my name. I hope you will offer up your ass to me so I can coat my fingers in your slick again, and play with that perfect puckered hole you have Mickey._

Satisfied he hit send and pulled down his boxers so his dick sprang free. He took himself in hand and started to lazily stroke his aching member.

 

Mickey just groaned when he read the text, oh man it was hot. He flung himself into his bed and was just gonna text back when Mandy banged on his door.

"Pizza is here!!! And Colin and Iggy are here so hurry up before there's nothing left."

"Hey," you could hear Iggy's voice, "I was just gonna take a slice bitch!" So the sexting with Ian had to wait but before he went to join his siblings he typed a quick response.

 

_I'll let you do anything you want Alpha, as long as you promise to make me cum hard and scream out your name. Think you can managed that?_

 

Ian was on the verge of coming when the text from Mickey appeared, he quickly hit record and made a video of his impressive cock spurting out semen all over his stomach.

 

 _Oh I''ll take care of you little Omega. Stay with me the night and I will show you_ he sent....

 

 


	4. Tomorrow I was nothing, yesterday will be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dinner date approaches (but first, let me take a selfie)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a nice weekend! I'll be posting next week...I will edit this later, I think I made some mistakes Sorry (not sorry)

Ian had a restful night. But after this meeting he's feeling like his old self. Stressed out! He tries to imagine how the evening will plan out with Mickey. And takes deep breaths to calm himself down. He would like to take him shopping, he has done so before with potentional Omegas but he want's to make Mickey feel special. Not the fiasco with Axel where the clerk asked.

"The usual" and Ian had stupidly said "Yes." Oh the drama that insured was something that he didn't want to repeat. Alex had been a farly good Omega but Ian had grown bored of him. That and Alex had been demanding that he payed for everything. He didn't mind paying, he liked to take care of his Omega.

He just wanted it to be on his terms, and Alex had become so clingy even when not in heat that it drove Ian mad. Besides he wasn't approved, and by the rules he had to end it. But he was mostly just relieved that it all was over.

He picked up his phone a dialed his sister.

"Hello," Fiona answered on the third ring.

"Hey it's me, do you know any good stores around the Fig & Olive?"

"Hello sister, I missed you, everythings is fine bla bla bla and then you start asking other questions Ian!"

"Oki fine, I miss you Fionaa" he sing songs while looking around to see that nobody is watching or hearing this.

"That's what I like to hear, anywho I think The Water Tower is cool, that should be walking distance from the Fig" says Fiona.

"Ah thanks to the best big sister in the world," Ian tries to be smooth, "I'll call closer to the weekend and see if we can meet up."

"That will be great," and Fiona starts making this kissing noises so Ian just hangs up. She always been more like a mother, maybe not so much for Lip and him but the younger ones certainly see her as more then their big sister.

He debates if he should call Mickey or text him but chooses to send a text and then call. Is this what it feels like to have a crush? He's twentyeight and counting the hours until he sees Mickey again...

 

*********************************************************

 

Mickey's freaking out! At some point since yesterday he just stopped caring that he was an Omega, Mandy always knew since he presented. She being a Beta didn't quite understand what it was like. Colin and Iggy knew the truth when they tried to go into his room, beacuse they could smell an Omega and he was locked inside in panic so Terry wouldn't find out. Ever since then they look out for him and Mandy is loyal to the brink of madness. But now with Ian, he wants to be taken care of .

He want's to be someones first thought in the morning and the last at night. His Alpha traits have retreated and given the Omega all control and Mickey doesn't know what to do. He kept his Omega in such a tight leash now it's a burning need to be with the Alpha. Fucking Ian, making him feel and shit!

He fumbles with his phone and before he gives it another thought he's calling up Ian. On the next ring he hears someone pick up.

"Babycakes, I was just thinking about you..." Relief flooded Mickey, like this thing wasn't real until he heard Ian's voice. And the nickname didn't even bother him this time.

"Hi, umh yeah just wondering when...umh"and then trailed off not really sure what he wanted to say.

"When I will come pick you up?" asked Ian. He had cleared his schedule and if Mickey let him, he would go pick him up now and spend the day.

Mickey had gone to the workshop early and helped fix an old Volvo that didn't start when the engine got hot, it was something that he had come across before. So it was a quick fix just exchanging the spark plugs and one of the defacting coils. Then he had told Jerry that he still didn't quite feel like himself and went home. Awaiting Ian, and then just deciding to call him.

"Im free now" said Mickey and hoped he didn't come across as desperate.

"You are? Well I can be there in hour or so" responded Ian. "I'll take you shopping and we can take a drive."

"Shopping? What the fuck? "said Mickey before he could stop himself. Ian laughed at this and spoke softly into the phone.

"Oh Mickey, the things I will show you. Let me spoil you, let me take care of you. Show you how gorgeous you truly are..." At this Mickey's Omega was just jumping for joy but he forced his Alpha traits that where hiding somewhere to come out.

"I aint wanna be sum kept boy..."

"Of course not" Ian cut him off, "I will be there in 45 min. Cant' wait to see you." Mickey was left dumbfounded when Ian responded so quick and just said.

"Yeah sure" and ended the call. At the same time there was a knock at the door, and he started towards the door. The rest of the family was sitting in the livingroom watching tv.

"Open the door would you Mickeeeeey..."said Iggy while scratching his belly.

"On my way asshole, what do think I'm doing???" He wrenched the door open and there stood a delivery guy with a giant grocery bag filled to the brim with food.

"Mickey Milkovich?"

"Yeah thats me."

"Sign here please."

"I ain't ordered groceries."

"SouthSide Pharmacy did, and they asked to deliver it to you." The guy said while flipping through his papers.

"Can you please sign I have lot's of more to deliver."

Mickey's brain just shorts circuit, but then he remembered Ian's business card. He was the CEO or something for SouthSide Pharmacy. The taking care of had started already he thought, and then Mandy came bursting out were they stood.

"Sweet, it's food! This is awesum Mickey, I like your Alpha like ALOT."

Colin and Iggy also came and stood in the doorway.

"What the fuck are you all standing here for, get the hell in with the lot of you." He signed the damn paper and brought the overfilled grocery bag in. Mickey had never bought so many things in one go, and started to put away ice-cream, grinded meat, bread and exotix fruits.

"Jesus, what's in here" he said.

"Dunno, but look here" said Colin. "It's cod...I cant' cook fish!"

Iggy just whooped!!!

"Fuck yeah, Im gonna make mums cod-soup with potatoes."

"Yeeeah, it's been ages since we had that." Colin high fived Iggy, and Mandy was already enjoying strawberries that she had found.

"Oh fuck me so sweeet," she moaned and had strawberry juices dripping down her cheeks.

At this Mickey just stood still. Reflected that this happy the four of them have never been, and the cost was a filled grocery bag. A little gesture meant so much. Maybe letting Ian take care of him, or spoiling him as he said he would. Maybe it wasn't so bad. A knock at the front door interupted them. Mickey felt a sense of dread, was Ian already here? He had taken a shower but no way in hell was he dressed for the occasion.

Fuck it, he had no time to change and went to get the door a second time. Ian stood before him in a dark one piece suit with a green tie that accentuated his eyes and was the most stunning man Mickey had ever seen. Mickey himself had worned jeans and black t-shirt on.

"Hey" greeted Ian and offered a box of high quality chocolates to a stunned Mickey. If only he had known that Ian was drooling over this bad boy persona Mickey had, and would have skipped dinner altogether if he could take him to bed now!

"Hey," Mickey said. "Look man I got your gift" and pointed to the kitchen. He put the chocolates on the hall table.

"Didn't have time to change, if you wait I can put on something more appropriate."

"No need" answered Ian and hooked a finger through one of Mickey's beltloops.

"I said I would take you shopping" and pulled Mickey towards him.

As Mickey looked up into those swirling green eyes of the Alpha, Ian let out a growl and swooped in for a kiss. All tongue and filthy like they haven't seen each other in ages. Ian settles his hand on Mickey's head and puts the other on his ass, so Mickey has to stand on his toes as he is being pressed into Ian.

"Fuck, that piercing you got in your tongue it drives me crazy," Ian pants into Mickey's mouth. Mickey puts his arms around Ian's neck and just lets himself feel. The smell of the Alpha clouds his mind and all he can think of is Ian. Ian nips Mickey's lips and makes a a path of kisses to his neck, there he settles and inhales deeply.

"You smell so good, if we stay here longer I rather go to your bedroom" he says with a smirk. Mickey composes himself and pushes Ian off him.

"No man, you promised me dinner." He feels the presence of his brothers and their auras rolling out to the threat of the unfamiliar Alpha so close to their brother.

"Who's this?" asks Iggy while he tries to look bigger.

"Right back at ya...." responds a cocky Ian and lets loose his impressive aura that coils around them.

"Wait," Mickey calls.

"Those two knuckleheads are my brothers" and points at Colin and Iggy.

"And this here," and points at Ian, "is umh my ehh..."and can't find the words.

"His date," answers Ian and takes hold of Mickey's hand.

"And we will be going now gentlemen," and starts pulling Mickey out the door towards his car. Mickey grabs his jacket and walks out behind Ian, where his driver awaits next to Ian's car. The brothers nod to Mickey and he hears Mandy yell

"Have fun asswipe!!!"

 

The car that awaits them is a Rolls Royce Phantom and Mickey almost chokes up at the sight. It's a beauty and he can't wait to take a closer look and feel the luxery customs seats against his fingertips.

"You like it?" says Ian, as he keeps a hold of Mickey's hand while ushering him into the insides of the car.

"It's a fucking beauty" replies Mickey. The driver then walks briefly to the driver seat and takes off. Beside him sits a monstreous man that reeks of Alpha and he turns towards Ian.

"Boss, took you long enough" and gives a brief smile at Mickey.

"Yeah yeah, give us some privacy Javier!" says Ian and presses a button so a tinted window comes up between them. He then gives a knock on the window and says to Mickey.

"It's sound proof."

"Oh yeah, so?" Mickey raises his eyebrows. He just feel like pushing Ian to se how he would react, and he's not disappointed.

"Are you testing me my little Omega" says Ian and pulls Mickey on top of him. He reaches for his head and cradles it while kissing Mickey, the other hand goes under Mickey's t-shirt and scrapes lightly over his ribs. Mickey gets his bearings and straddles Ian and bears down onto him, and fuck he can feel Ian's dick through his denim.

He can't help himself and lets out a moan. He takes hold of the headrest and uses it as leverage. Meanwhile Ian's trying to kiss every part of Mickey's neck and running his hands on Mickey's back lightly scratching as he goes. He plants his feet against the floor of the car and presses up so he can make Mickey grind on his dick.

"Mickey," says Ian, "I been thinking about you..."

"Stop talking" Mickey says and puts a hand over Ian's mouth. Those plump lips are getting kissed later but now Mickey just want to feel, no words required. Ian then runs his fingertips against Mickey's nipples and he gasps from the sensation. He's so sensitive he didn't even know that. He feels Ian bit his hand that is covering his mouth and he yelps.

"Outch, fuck you doing."

"Pain is just a higher level of pleasure, babycakes" and turns so Mickey's on the seat and Ian is in front of him on his knees.

"Remember what I told you yesterday, that I wanted to taste you?" And with nimble fingers he opens Mickey's zipper and tries to shove his pants and boxers down. Mickey helps him out by lifting his butt. Now he sits in a backseat of a Rolls with his pants around his ankles and a  fucking hot as hell Alpha looking at him with so much desire. He closes his eyes and rest his head agains the leather.

"Mickey," says Ian while he takes a swipe over the head that is pulsing. "I really like your piercings" and then thumbs a little over the ring. He then takes the ring between thumb and finger and gives a gentle tug. Yet another moan escapes Mickey and he feels the slicknes coming out from his slit. Ian's there to lick it off.

"You taste so fucking good, give me more" and takes a firmer grip on Mickey's member.

"I want you to look at me Mickey"

Mickey can't seem to force his eyes open it's all to much, and then he feels Ian's hand grip his throat.

"I said I wanted you to look at me" and squeezes while he tugs just a little harder on his ring. Mickey opens up his eyes and looks straight at Ian.

"Come on, suck me I can't fucking think straight."

And Ian obliges, taking in in the head sucking, licking swirling his tounge. Taking him as deep as he can until he feels Mickey's pubes and swallows. Hollowing his cheeks and growling so the sounds travel over every nerv on Mickey. He has spit-soaked lips and Mickey is just holding Ian's head and begs.

"Please touch me, touch me..."

Ian takes Mickey's t-shirt off and sits across from Mickey. He then unzips his own pants and tosses his suitjacket across to the other carseat. He then motions Mickey over so he sits on his lap facing forward. Mickey feels his slick just dripping out of his hole, and any other time he would have been embarrassed. But now the smell of arousal is thick in the air and he just doesn't give a fuck.

Ian takes his dick in hand and proceeds to tease Mickey's hole with his own dick. Sliding it around the slick but not quite entering. His other hand is gripping Mickey's waist leaving purple bruises behind. Mickey takes hold of his dick and holds the foreskin back so his dick is straining with the veins popping out and the piercing glinting at the end. Ian watches and starts scenting Mickey.

"You tease next time I will suck you off until the end but not now."

And then he bites lightly onto Mickey's mating gland and Mickey keens. His Omega is out and trying to please his Alpha. Ian lets go of his waist and instead pushes him off a little so he kneels behind Mickey and pushes in three fingers at once. Mickey lets go of his dick and takes hold of the headholder again.

"Fuck do it," Mickey begs, "put that big dick inside of me now...come on come on..."

"Such a pushy bottom" he gets. And then the tip is in and he wails.

"Oh, your such a good little Omega" says Ian and puts a hand on his shoulder and another one at his hip.

He snaps his hips and hits spot on Mickey prostate. Mickey is a blabbering mess at this point and Ian sets a brutal pace. But all it takes is for Ian to bite down hard onto his mating gland, and that has him coming dick untoched over the expansive leather seats. He moans out his orgams, not in control of his voice at all.

"Fuck Im coming...Im coming" and Ian fucks him through until he is sensitive.

Mickey's body is being turned around and Ian comes all over his chest and Mickey bends down to lick and suck at Ians knot.

"That's a good boy, aww fuck..." and keeps feeding Mickey his dick. He then proceeds to pull Mickey up so he can kiss him. 

"What are you doing do me?" Ian asks and that exactly what Mickey been thinking. The car pulls to a stop and as they are trying to regain control of their breathing, there's a knock on the side window.

"Boss we're at the Water Tower."

"Give us ten" says Ian and smiles at Mickey.

 

 


	5. I'm falling so I'm taking my time on my ride!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner date Part One!  
> Oh we're getting closer to the secret...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!!! I could not wait til next week.  
> See bottom for explanation in other languages.  
> Thanx for constructive criticims, as I said before this is my first fic so I learn along the way.  
> I do hope you like the storyline.
> 
>  
> 
> Spoiler ALERT for next chapter...Mentions of rape and self harm!

 

 

As they are cleaning themselfs up, Mickey realises that they didn't use protection. Good thing he wasn't in heat because he hasn't taken any birthcontrol pills either.

"Fuck we didn't use any protection man," he says. Ian looks up from were he is trying to zip up his pants.

"Mickey, Im clean! Company policy requires us to go check ourselfs out every 6 months."

 Mickey mulls this over and think it's better he tells the truth.

"Look, I haven't been with a guy in a long time but I...I fucked a girl like last month. I used a rubber but I rather, fuck...I rather go and just make sure you know..."

This confuses Ian, he thought male Omegas where gay no exeptions!

"But you're an Omega, are you bisexuel?" The disbelief couldn't be hidden in his voice.

"No, hell no I prefer dick is just...I had to pretend in front om my dad."

And Mickey looks up at Ian prepared to meet disgust or disdain in his eyes. Instead Ian's eyes are soft and he feels one of Ian's hand cradle his cheek.

"Now with me in your life, you never have to pretend to be something you're not. If you let me be your Alpha, I will always protect you."

  
They kiss softly this time, not hungry like the last ones. Just full of affection and dare he say love?  
Ian pulls away reluctantly and says.

"Enough with the pleasantries, now lets go buy you something special."

  
Mickey puts on his clothes and braces himself for this shopping thing he definitely aren't to happy about. But he made a promise to himself that he was going to let himself enjoy this, and be pampered and even ask for things.  
This could all end soon, so why not just go along for the ride. They were soon ready and stepped out of the car and walked up to the mall entrance. The monstreous man from earlier that clearly is Ian's bodyguard comes up to them. Ian introduces them.

"Javier, I want you to meet Mickey," and motions to Mickey to come closer. "Mickey, this is the guy who protects me from all the dangers in the world."

"Ey, shut up Boss," says Javier. " I do protect you, you pay me to much not to."

  
Ian laughs and takes Mickey's hand in his, Mickey feels himself blush all over. Handholding? and tries to softly pull his hand away but Ian holds on tighter and bends down a little to whisper in Mickey's ear.

"Relax babycakes," and sneaks himself a kiss. This time Mickey feels the blush turn to a color-red so crimson he feels hot to the touch.  
Ian pays him no heed and starts talking to Javier.

"You know the drill, if you see something you like put in on my tab. I mean it"

"You're to kind" Javier then winks at Ian and proceeds to open the doors to the mall for them.

  
They walk brisky to the elevators, Ian already knows were he wants to go. Up to the sixth floor were Hollister is. Maybe they have something that will fit Mickey.  
As they arrive and enter the store Ian's phone starts ringing. He sees who it is and Mickey can't help to notice that he turns a little paler.

"Mickey, I have to get this but I'll be right back," he then gestures to Javier to keep an eye on Mickey and steps out to answer.

  
Mickey makes a quick decision, let it go and find something so he doesn't have to go around for hours. That just isn't for him, he rather go in, grab what you like and leave. Nobody gets hurt and you don't have to dwell.

He spots a leather jacket and goes in for the kill.

 

***********************************

  
Ian answers his phone.

  
"Ian speaking" and exhales nervously.

"Älskling, äntligen får jag tag i dig" says a female person on the line.    ***1**

"Yeah been busy"

  
"Don't lie, we never lie to each other!"

"Well, Ian begins. I found the Omega I want"

  
There's a paus on the line and he feels like maybe he shouldn't have talked about this on the phone.

  
"Wait when did you meet this Omega? I talked to you two days ago! För helvete Ian"  ***2**

  
"I meet him yesterday, but I know! I just know okey! I just do, I want him and I'm gonna..." he runs his hand frustrated through his hair as he walks back and front.

  
"Have you told him about us, our arrangement," the voice cuts him mid rant.

  
"No, I'm having dinner with him and then I'm gonna come clean!"

  
There a sigh in the other end and then a clicking sound of nails drumming against a table.

  
"Well, how long do you want me gone? Because when I get home you know I have to approve of him."

  
Ian's smiles as he looks through the window where Mickey is trying out a jacket.

  
"You're gonna fucking love him, he's a hybrid like you."

 

"Huh, you're a hybrid collector! But you do sound happy my dear."

  
"Yeah, it's been overwhelming. But I think I'm falling, I need to tell him everything"

  
"Ian... and there's a paus, if you think he's the one tell him everything! But now I have to go, I'll be gone a week.. Älskar dig!"  ***3**

  
Ian manages a "Jag med" on struggling Swedish and ends the call. That went a lot smoother than he thought.  ***4**

He spots Mickey but this time he doesn't look to happy and Javier is making a come hither gesture to Ian.  
As Ian walkes in he understands what was going on. Apparently they think Mickey wanted to steel the leather jacket and he drops his shields letting his aura out, and growls a warning to the Alpha store clerk holding onto Mickey's arm.

  
"Let him go immediately, that is my Omega" and bares his teeth.

  
The clerk pales and starts to explain...

  
"Im so sorry sir, he didn't smell mated" and started rambling excuse after excuse but all Ian could see was the shame on Mickey's face.

  
"Did the jacket fit?" he asked Mickey.

  
Mickey just felt so embarrassed, when the store clerk came and grabbed him. Of course they thought he was gonna steel it. He done so before when he could not afford it, and now Ian was probably gonna be mad at him.  
What he didn't expect was an over proctective Ian rushing over to him and placing a hand on his shoulder, just declaring His Mine! And then being asked if the jacket fit like nothing was wrong.

  
"Yeah it fit" he answers and looks down. Fuck his Omega is on full display, he just doesn't want to fight today. But it feels rather comforting that he has Ian to take on his battles, so he just steps closer to Ian and basks in his presence.

Ian feels Mickey come closer and smells the Omegas dispair. He tucks Mickey in tight and glares at the clerk and motions to Javier.

  
"Javi, pay for the jacket we're going"

  
"Que le pasa a ese maje? Casi le rompo la cara" Javier responds.  ***5**

  
Mickey understand spanish enough that he gets Javier thinks the clerk is an asshole and that he almost smashed in his face. Ian just smiles at Javi shaking his head and whispers in Mickey's ears.

  
" We are going to Aéropostale, they have clothes to hip young men" and wiggles his eyebrows. This has Mickey cracking up and he releases himself from Ian's side, now that he's almost himself again.

  
After and hour! (Well almost an hour because there were other activities) of shopping Mickey comes out with a brand new wardrobe and makes a promise he will never ever to this again. The only highlight was that Ian secured a dressing room for themselves, and keept groping Mickey. And after having a make out session leaving Mickey breathless and with bitemarks all over at one point Ian placed him over his knees, and spanked him for not obeying him when he was told to try out an outfit Ian liked.

  
The slaps had resonated inside the room and Mickey never felt so turned on. Ian had then caressed him and said he had the perfect butt placing a bite mark so Mickey had to press a knuckle in his mouth not to scream out.  
He had then pulled down his boxers and placed a finger at his hole, sliding it around Mickey's slick. He had bent down and licked causing Mickey to shudder and present his ass more.

  
Ian had played with his balls while telling him what a good boy he was and how happy he was with him. Mickey had just succumbed to a high keening sound until Ian had told him to stand in front of him.  
This time he had obeyed and was rewarded by Ian swallowing his member whole and then biting at his piercing forcing Mickey to take steps so he could get closer to Ian as he sat on a chair.

  
He had made quick work of Mickey when he used his Prime-Alpha voice and told him to come in his mouth. Mickey had jerked himself fast and then had just put his dick in Ian's mouth and shoot of his load.  
Ian had licked his lips and told him he tasted delicius and asked if he had eaten any pineapple.

  
"What, pineapple?" asked a jellylegged confused Mickey. And Ian had responded that eating pineapple did something to your spunk. He had a tight hold on Mickey or else Mickey would had surely fallen to his knees.

  
When they were finished, Mickey had on his new clothes. A burgundy dress shirt with slim fitted jeans, new sneakers, and of course his new favorite leather jacket. After leaving the mall they had taken a stroll and Ian had this look in his eyes and pulled him into a sex shop.

  
"No fuck, what the hell are we doing here" asked Mickey.

  
"Just want to check out some stuff babe" says Ian and closes in on Mickey. Mickey stands his ground and then Ian is placing booth his hands on Mickey's ass and slighty lifting him up.

  
"My little Omega, I want to buy you a nice buttplug and maybe a collar" This has Mickey spluttering and pushing Ian away.

  
"What did you say? a fucking COLLAR???"

  
Ian tries to drag him back into his arms.

"Not like a dog collar silly, a mating collar so I don't bite down" and at this he lowers his voice so only Mickey can hear.

  
"So I don't bite down on your gland when Im fucking you into oblivion and neither of us aren't thinking straight."

  
"There's nothing straight about me," Mickeys says cheekily.

  
Ian laughs out loud.

  
"You wanted to say that a while now huh?"

  
"Damn straight" and at that neither of them can hold in their laughter.

  
Mickey then chooses a glas analplug that looked cool and was slightly embarrassed but Ian made everything so normal, that when the clerk showed up with different mating collars he choose a black one with swirling motives on it. He felt kinda giddy to try it out, maybe he could skip his pills if Ian was there to help him out.

  
They took a walk to the Fig & Olive, Javier walking behind them. And all the way Ian keept Mickey's hand in his.

  
"We have Javi keeping an eye on us, so no gaybashing. Besides I can defend ourselfs and I bet you are ferocius my kinky hybrid" and bites Mickey's hand he's holding. Yeah Mickey can hold his own but thankfully they arrive without an incident.

When they walk in to the Fig the restaurant counsel askes if Ian wants the regular table an Mickey's face falls sligtly. Ian surprises Mickey by saying.

  
"I think we like a window seat if that is possible, I have a very special person with me today" and kisses Mickey's palm. That does it, Ian is not real and he is dreaming all of this up.

  
But when they recieve the menus and he starts trying to decide what to order he stops and just pinches himself.

 

Yeah, so this is real life!

 

 

*1 : Darling, finally I get a hold on you.  
*2: Goddammit Ian.  
*3: I love you.  
*4: Me too.  
*5: What was it with that dude. I almost punched him in the face.


	6. Banana Brains, you're the apple of my eye...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner date part 2, where secrets are revealed!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw each chapter title is based on a song. This on is from Die Antwoord.
> 
> Ps Have you seen the art milkobiatch did for TIPDIG..awesum! Ds

 

As Mickey decided what he wanted for an appetizer, (he was leening towards shrimp cocktail) Ian was becoming more fidgety and keept lining up the silverware.

Later when they hade placed their order and settled to wait for the food, Ian reached forward and took Mickey's hand.

  
"Look, there is something I have to tell you," he began.

  
Mickey's mind just exploded and there was a million reasons why Ian shold start a conversation with those words. He looked quickly at Ian's hands, seeing if there was a wedding band on his finger. There were none, but the eerie feeling was still there.  
This is what Mickey was dreading for...

  
"Ah fuck, just get it over with! I knew this was to good to be true" Mickey swallowed the lump he had in his throat. "Can we just eat then I'll be on my way".

  
"What? exclamied Ian, nononono let me just explain please..."

  
"Yeah whatever man..." Mickey sits there and wills his small portion of Alpha to come out and deal with this shit, because the Omega just wails and is ready to die.

  
"Well," starts Ian...deep breath "Oki, here goes," he continues. "When I was young I was offered a business deal of sorts. I was in a bad place and being poor with no career oppurtunities it was a light in the dark"  
"It was a game changer for my whole family, and I took it mostly for them but also in retrospect for myself as I liked to be given gifts and well not be poor!"

  
"Who likes to be poor," Mickey chips in and wrenches the satin napkin in his hands. At this Ian looks up at him and decides enough beating around the bush.

  
"Im mated"

  
At this Mickey's world just collapses and he feels tears threatening to fall. He just known Ian for two days for fuck sake and here he is crying. Fuck his Omega! Ian hasn't smelled mated and he curses for thinking he'd been available. He tries to rise up from his chair but Ian grabs him.

  
"Please let me finish."

  
Mickey sinks back into his chair all strenght gone from his body.

  
"I am mated to a Beta"

  
"Oh, Mickey can't help to taunt, so you want the whole pack dynamic with me! I ain't good at sharing so count me out."

  
"Listen please, Ian gets frustrated, I am mated to a female Beta but...

  
And is interupted by Mickey yet again.

  
"This just gets better and better, now you throwing in chicks," and laughs sadly.

  
"Fucking hell just listen and shut up!" Ian uses his Alpha voice and then grabs his temples. "Im sorry, of course you can talk. I just want to tell you the whole story before you judge me and jump to conclusions."

  
The food arrive and Mickey is so stunned that for a second, all he wanted to do was to shut the hell up and listen to whatever crap Ian was spewing out. He is starving so he mentally sends "Fuck you asshole" to Ian and starts on his appetizer.  
Ian thought Mickey looked so fucking adorable when the food arrived beacuse he looked so hungry and started digging in immediatly. He started telling Mickey in a more quiet voice what was really going on while he ate.

  
"Anne-Marie is her name, and we haven't a sexual relationship. She's more like my sister my kindred spirit, and to tell you my story I have to tell you hers"

  
"I dont fucking care," comes Mickey's answer. "Just lemme eat in peace and I'll be out of you hair"  
"Please Mickey, let me finish".

  
"Fuck you!"

  
"Well listen anyway. I met her in a foster home when we were taken from Fiona."

  
Reluctantly Mickey has question and he thinks, ah fuck it he'll ask.

  
"Who the hell is Fiona?"

  
"She is my older sister, but more like a mother for all of us. Anyway Anne-Marie and me got along well from the start and she is the first person who knew I was gay. She is also the first to be there when I presented as an Prime-Alpha. She had already presented as a Beta with Alpha traits."

At this Mickey narrow his eyes.

  
"So she's hybrid like me"

  
"Yeah, and also she's asexual. She was raped and sold as a sexual slave from the age of five till her teen years. When she became pregnant she took matter in her own hands and self mutilated herself so she could get out the baby. She was on drugs at the time and just kept cutting deeper and deeper."

  
The waiter comes and cleans up and then presents the main course, both had ordered the grass fed filet mignon and the dish looked esquisite. Mickey could not quite wrap his head around all the things Ian was saying so he focused on the food. Ian continued his story.

  
"When I met her she was waiting for her aunt to adopt her and start her new life in Sweden, that's where her birthmother comes from. Little did she know then that her family on her mothers side are rich motherfuckers that own lots of businesses and were branching out into the U.S."

  
"Oh," it's all he gets from Mickey.

  
"Yeah well when Im in my twenties after going through a lot of shit, Im contacted by Anne-Marie's lawyer. So I meet up with him and they offer me a deal. According to Anne-Marie's grandfather no Beta can take control of the company, Alpha traits ore not."

  
Mickey chews his food considering all of this bullshit Ian's is talking about but just stuck on the words he heard earlier. "Im Mated," Ian had said!

  
"So the deal is mate with Anne and take control of the company, I get a sum of money every month and she can continue her work. I can date male Omegas cause of the whole dynamic pack thing"

  
"So the mate part?" Mickey asks despite trying to not give a shit.

  
"Well you know that the mating claim must be mantained. We did it once and then just pretended. Anne-Marie doesn't like to be touched, besides both her and me dont have any and I meen any sexual desire for one another."

  
"Im not married to her, she just needed my name and status to take hold of the company. I started the SoutSide Pharmacy thanks to her, and yes I owe her much but I already told her I met the Omega I want to have in my life"

Mickey looks up from finishing his dish.

  
"Fuck I need some dessert if you gonna keep talking."

Ian laughs,"Oh so you have a sweet tooth, I'll see what I can do." He waves the waiter over and looks over the dessert menu. He picks the Fig & Olive's tasting consisting of four bite sized desserts.

  
"Mickey, please stay the night with me," he begs.

  
"Do you live with her?"

"When she's in Chicago she has a room at my duplex."

  
"That's gotta stop, I told you I dont share"

  
Ians smiles at this and thinks if the roles were reversed he would have torn out throats if he ever suspected that Mickey had another.

  
"Done, but would you stay the night with me?"

  
"Not at your place, not until you burn all her things up."

  
"I will not burn her things up, she will be here in a week and collect her things."

  
Ian doesn't mention that Anne-Marie must approve of Mickey and if not he can't get out of the contract. But he is confident Anne-Marie is gonna adore Mickey.

  
"I was thinking more of a hotel of sorts," says Ian as the dessert arrives and he is yet again ignored by Mickey.

When they are standing outside and Ian has sent Javier away a silver Tesla awaits them. Mickey just goes on autopilot besides Ian and doesn't even comment on the luxery car. They arrive at the hotel and Ian takes Mickey up to their room. As they enter Ian takes Mickey's jacket and flings it over a nearby chair. He starts backing Mickey into the bedroom while undressing him.

  
"Mickey," Ians starts, "from the first time I saw you I knew you're the one for me."

  
Mickey stops him and takes a few steps back.

  
"You gotta give me some space, at has been like two days and fuck I have never...I have never been in a relationship, least at all with an Alpha. It's to much"

  
"I will give you all the space you want if you just tell me there's a chance you want me"

  
Ian slightly bends down so he can kiss Mickey. And Mickey just surrenders, he'll worry about Betas and deals made long ago tomorrow. For now he wants Ian to kiss him, to hold him to fucking make him forget everything. He lets himself be goaded to the bed again, and when he feels the edge of the bed Ian picks him up like he weights nothing.

Ian settles Mickey on the bed and starts undressing. Starked naked he then stands before Mickey, his impressive dick all hard and standing at attention. He pulls on Mickey's pants and flings them aside, crawls up and towards Mickey.

  
"You're everything I ever wanted Mickey, and I can spend days, months, years just proving it to you"

  
He kisses Mickey like he did when he went to get him for their date. He then slows down and it's Mickey's turn to chase his mouth. Ian can feels Mickey's tongue piercing and it's something he never consider a turn on but, oh Lord with Mickey everything turns him on.

Their kiss deepens and Ian grounds against Mickey who lets out a breathless moan. He then starts nipping and sucking Mickey's neck until he feels their dicks connect and dragging against each other.

  
Mickey whines and presents his neck further to Ian, and he takes this as an invitation and bluntly bites on one of his mating glands. His nostrils fills with the smell of arousal from the Omega and the growl he emites has Mickey gushing out slick. Ian twistes to the side so he can wrap his hand around both their erections and pumpes slowly.

  
"Mickey, look at me he pleads," his voice husky with want.

  
Mickey looks up with wide blown pupils and a open mouth.

  
"I want to hear you, could you be a good Omega and show me you likes this," Ian unfolds his aura and pushes his power out so Mickey can feel safe and content in his arms.

  
"I'll take care of you," and starts speeding up his hand. This has Mickey's Omega on edge and he can't stop the keening noises Omegas do when they are at their peak.

  
"I wanna ride you Ian," Mickey says. He has never done it before but he wants to have Ian beneath him and somehow punish him for making him feel. Wants to ride Ian hard.  
They switch positions and Ian only nods as answer to Mickey's request. Ian sits up against the bedrest and pillows as Mickey positions himself across his legs.

Wasting no time Ian inserts two fingers into Mickey's slick filled hole, and starts scissoring his fingers to make room. At this Mickey just holds onto Ians shoulders and has his head trown back and moaning in earnest.

  
"More, gimme me more" and Ian complies inserting a third finger and twisting them. When he feels that Mickey is open enough for him he drags his hand up and grips Mickey's waist.

  
"Come here babycakes, you make me so hard," then presses Mickey onto his dick slowly. Mickey sinks himself lower until he bottoms out all the while gasping and whispering.

"Oh fuck its huge, fuck fuck fuck," he tries to move but is being held still by Ians large hands.

  
"Wait wait wait, I just wanna watch us Mickey, you're perfect" and watches were they are connected, pulling slightly downward so he can see his dick dissapear into Mickey again.  
He starts guiding Mickey how to ride, then Mickey takes over and forces them into a brutal pace that has Ian growling out and moaning praises.

  
Mickey manages to have Ian's dick repeatedly slam against his prostate and he can't control his orgasm as he splatters cum all over Ians chest all the way up to his chin.  
He then slumps forward and bites at Ian's gland, on Alphas is not that big but he bites down hard enough to break skin. And this action has Ian erupting into orgasm and his knot fills.

Ian yells out from the force of it and grips Mickey so hard, it's like nothing Mickey ever experienced. He fills Ian's knot expanding and while not in heat his body is not open for that stimulation and it's a bit painful until it settles inside of him and continuous to pump out semen.

  
Ian tounges at Mickey's gland and Mickey hears himself beg.

  
"Do it bite down, show me am yours..."

  
Ian bites down not as hard as Mickey, but from the dual stimulation and the strong potent Prime-Alpha smell Mickey comes again. He already made up his mind, Ian will be his and he is set on getting that Beta out of their lifes.

  
**Ian is his, only his. He doesn't fucking share!**

 

 


	7. I want something good to die for (To make it beautiful to live)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both lovers reminisce the events of their night together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im super excited Im finally able to take others on my Alpha/Omega journey...Woop Woop!  
> Also thank you for leaving kudos and comments, it's the only way to know that your work is appreciated!

 

Mickey tiredly rubs his eyes while he's sitting on the L on the way home from work. Ian had begged him to stay in the hotel room after breakfast, and not head into work. It had taken all his will not to succumb.  
Ian had feed him strawberries, and kept giving him mouthfulls of the oh so delicious blueberry pancakes with syrup. When Ian had ordered them breakfast it really had been over the top, but as they lay in the bed feeding each other Mickey had thought it to be the gayest thing ever. But also the most wonderful thing he ever experienced.

  
And they had talked about nothing and everything, and man had they fucked! Mickey was so sore now, with bruises forming everywhere. Bitemarks and hickeys in places no one had ever seen on him before.  
One particular memory floods his mind.

When he had been on all fours and Ian had spread his cheeks tasting him, tongue sinfully lapping at his hole, and he had gushed out so much slick. Ian had just moaned at this and inserted two fingers, and then twisting them around the rim. He had then taken out the brand new analplug, coated it in Mickey's slick then started teasing him again. Not fully sticking it all the way in just enough to keep Mickey on edge.

Then he had forced Mickey to have it inside him while he had to jerk himself before Ian on his knees. Ian had fondled his balls, pulled at the plug and ordered Mickey to go slow when he had begun to thrust eagerly into his own palm.

  
"Fuck come on man, get on me" he had said to Ian. "I need you."

  
Ian had asked him to get on all four again and had removed the plug, while Mickey had tried not to cry out. Then had fucked him so hard the bedsprings creaked and Mickey could hear the grunts of efforts from Ian.  
Ian had the taken him in hand, and he knew just how to touch him this side of painful.

He had then taken both his hands around Mickey's throat and squeezed hard, Mickey came so hard his cum was up on the wall and he started laughing while Ian's knot filled him up with cum again and again. They had lo lay in wait until Ian's knot deflated and it had taken even longer then the first time cause Mickey kept squrming and pressing on his stomach.

  
"Don't do that." Ian had told him while Mickey pressed down on his stomach.

  
"Why?" Mickey had asked.

  
"Have you ever been with an Alpha through heat before?"

  
"No, to afraid," Mickey had responded in earnest.

  
"Well when you are in heat, my knot will become double in size when stimulated like you are doin now..."

  
"Oh, but now is oki right?"

Ian had smiled,"Yeah but fuck, it will never go down when you keep doing that!."

  
"Maybe I don't want to." Ian wrapped his arms tighter and whispered in his ear.

  
"Im never gonna let you go, if you let me I'll mate.....

  
And he was pulled from his daydreaming when the L was at his stop. He had to move fast and almost tripped. He was tired, he regretted going to work.  
The guys were alright, although they kept asking who the girl was. One of them had gotten really close and asked.

"Oh shit man, do you know a Prime? They're not common..."

  
"Just a buddy of mine," Mickey had answered. Not yet ready to come out to his collegues. He lighted up a cigarette and savored the flavour. He finally got home but when he entered he had to take a second look.  
What the hell happened while he was away. There were new carpets, new furniture even paintings on the wall.

He went to the kitchen and saw that the cupboards were the same but a brand new refrigerator had replaced the old one.  
He was dumbfounded for a while and was interupted in his thoughts by a hand smacking him hard over the head.

"Hey dickbreath! Finally you're here"

  
Mandy took a seat at the new sofa with a bowl of popcorn.

  
"Hey, umh what happened here?" Mickey held out his hand to emhasize his point.

  
"Some assistent Sarah or whatever came by, and I got to pick out all the new furniture and crap. Your sugardaddy payed for it all. Ikea is dope!"

  
"So you just went ahead??? Fuck sake Mandy!!!"

  
"What? She told me to"

  
Mickey just starts walking so he can go inside his room and make a call.

  
"Mickey, it was free...come on, it's nice. I like it oh and someone named Javi came by with a lot of bags, I put them in your room." And Mandy keeps talking but he just ignores her and enters his room.

  
All the shopping bags are there and he sits on his bed and starts going through them. He finds the mating-collar, he locks the door and puts it on. It feels kinda kinky and he looks himself in the mirror. He snaps a picture and sends it to Ian.

 

***************************************************

  
Across town a likewise tired Ian makes himself dinner in his luxery kitchen. But now nothing is fun, he Misses Mickey. He sees everything for the first time through Mickey's eyes.  
And he feels that his duplex is to big, if Mickey was serious about not letting Anne-Marie stay with them so be it.

She would understand, he had spent almost eight years now by her side and letting her chase away Omegas.  
He had always wanted kids and when they had offered him the contract, he thought that he would have to give that up taken that:

  
He was gay!

  
Anne-Marie could not have kids!

  
And neither wanted to have sex with each other!

  
But she was smart, she gave him an out stating that it was oki if he dated other Omegas due to pack-dynamics. Her intentions was not to trap him just take back her aunts company that they both have worked for.  
That dreadful night of the claiming, he had been so wasted. The thing was if you were not soulmated you had to maintain the claiming bite. But they had not gone through that again, so technically they weren't mated...At least Ian thought so.

  
He had foolishly signed is name and did not see the fineprint were it stated Anne-Marie had to approve his choice in mating an Omega. She claimed it was for scaring off golddiggers and such but Ian had just exploded.  
How dare she!!! And it had taken several months before he forgave her. And yes maybe she was right about Alex but now with Mickey, it was something he never had before.

  
The feelings towards Mickey was so strong, his Alpha had just declared that noone came close. This was the one, this was his soulmate.  
He hears his phone receive a message and he goes to see what it is. When he swipes and sees a picture of Mickey in his mating collar he swoons.

  
He thinks back to the night they had, they had slept fucked slept and then eaten. Then the cycle had repeated itself. But Ian's favorite part of the night except for talking to Mickey was when he let him fuck him face to face.  
It felt real intimate Ian holding Mickey's face in his hands kissing him while thrusting deep and hitting that spot inside Mickey. He had even gotten him to keen in that way only Omegas do. And that had blow his ego far wide.

  
It was just something that went straight to his dick, maybe it was the same for Mickey when he growled. It had been glorious, Mickey had scratched his back and bitten him.  
They put on the mating-collar on Mickey and when Ian came he had bitten on that leather so hard he had left marks. Mickey was soon coming between their pressed bodies and they had to take a shower together being all sticky.

  
He had scentmarked Mickey all through the night and Mickey had been reluctant at first but then had just given up and let Ian leave bites and hickeys wherever he wanted.  
He decides to call Mickey, missing him already. Mickey's answers and his voice is husky.

  
"Hey"

  
"Hey, miss you. A whole day without you is hard," says Ian.

  
"It's just been a couple of hours man!"

  
"Yeah but you could be here with me in an hour if I sent someone to pick you up?"

  
"How would I enjoy my new furniture then?"

  
"Excellent, I sent Sarah on a mission. Are you happy?"

  
"You didn't need to do that firecrotch..."

  
"Aww babycakes, I wanted to. Please come visit me, I promise to make it worth your while."

  
Mickey considers this for a moment, fuck he said he wouldn't go to Ians until all her stuff was gone. Ian knows what he is thinking because he says.

  
"I will sell my duplex soon and get rid of everything that you and I haven't bought together. How does that sound?"

  
"Fuck, are you for real?"

  
"I need you Mickey and I will do everything I can to make you understand that..."

  
"Yeah oki, send the driver but fuck I have to get some sleep."

  
Ian makes a little victory dance and says.

  
"The driver is there now, come to me my little Omega."

  
"That's cheating!" and he can feel Ian's grin through the phone. "See you soon"

  
Mickey throws some clothes and stuff into his bagpack and is out the door with a "Love you slut" to Mandy who is stunned her brother even knows those words. She just waves and hopes she can meet this Ian soon.

  
What lays forgotten in his bedside table is his suppressents. He only took that one pill Ian gave him and haven't taken anything since. He feels oddly hot when he sits in the backseat of the car, but thinks is because he's on his way to Ian.

 


	8. Move like u stole it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey's heat takes them by storm PART 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So plenty more on Mickey's heat to cum^^ (Pun intended)  
> But I wanted to leave you something for the weekend.

 

Mickey asks the driver if he can stop somewhere so he can get something to eat. In the rush to get to Ian he forgot, and he's feeling lightheaded. His sugarlevel must be low or something, heatwaves keep hitting him. He removes his jacket and opens up a window, ac is not like the real thing. You get sick from that shit.

  
Finally with something in his belly and lots of water he's feeling a little better. He walks up to Ian's building trying to spot him. He said he would come downstairs, not wanting to meet him at the garage.  
As soon as Ian gets the call from Mickey that he's approching his building, he takes the elevator to meet him up out front. When he steps out from the elevator he sees Mickey through the windows, he quickens his steps until he's in front of Mickey.

  
"Hey Ian, I don't feel so well."

And when Ian takes him in his arms he understands why. The Omega is in heat and his Alpha roars...Now! Now it's the time and he pushes those thoughts away because Mickey looks feverish.

  
"Aww fuck I forgot to take my suppressents," he holds on to the Alpha and this time succumbs to the feeling of wanting to be mated, wanting to be dominated by Ian.

  
Ian should have panicked, he just known Mickey for a couple of days but it feels right. Why waste time when you know it's supposed to be. He carresses Mickey's face and tells him not to worry.  
Tomorrow is friday and he can take the day off, while he cradles Mickey with one hand and pushes him towards the elevators he calls his assistant.

  
"Hey Sarah, he starts and interupts her greeting. I need your help."

  
Sarah hears the urgency in his voice and prepares a notebook so she can write down quickly what Ian wants.

  
"Yes, what do you need?"

  
"Need some supplies" and rattles of what he thinks they'll need. "And stop all my calls, I will be unavailable this weekend."

  
"Sure thing Ian, see you next week then. Let me know if you need something else."

  
"Thank you, fix up some loose ends then you can take the day off. I'll call if there's something else. Bye!"

  
He ends the call presses the button for the right floor then picks Mickey up so he can nuzzle his neck and inhale that intoxicated smell of his Omega in heat. Fuck ,it's mouth watering and his heart speeds up.

  
"I screwed up didn't I," Mickey says as he shudders in Ian's arms.

  
Ian looks down at Mickey as they arrive to the right floor and steps out with Mickey.

  
"It's oki too feel vulnerable, I got you. I will just put you down now I got to open the door."

  
As soon as the door is open Mickey clings to Ian and seeks out his mouth. Ian presses Mickey up against the door and can't help let out a growl. He kisses Mickey hard, plunges in his tongue and Mickey licks into his mouth.  
Ian's kisses are possessive, he already has a hard on and starts pulling Mickey's shirt off. Mickey starts to pull on Ian's zipper and both stumble around until Ian kicks the door closed and pulls on Mickey's wrist up through the stairs.

Clothes are trown and at last they reach his bedroom. At this point they are only clad in theirs boxers.  
Both are feeling high, the smell of lust heavy between them. Mickey never had feelt this fucked up before, he is keening and his pupils are blown wide.

  
"Aw man, Ian please," but he doesn't know what he begs for. Anything, everything and again Ian's there to guide him. He picks him up again but this time Mickey wraps his legs around them.  
Ian's scenting him and Mickey nuzzles against his jaw leaving his own mark.

Ian then pushes Mickey down on his bed and follows him. Mickey's pliant beneath Ian's hands, his urge beyond control now. The keening a constant and Ian rips his boxers clean off, the urge to be inside of Mickey to strong to resist. He does the same to Mickey's and his nostrils fills with the smell of slick that drips from Mickey's hole.

  
Mickey starts to pant in earnest now and tries to get more comfortable so he can spread his legs wider. Ian grips his thighs and pushes in his tip slowly, then is like a dam is broken and he slams in until he bottoms.

  
"Yes, like that Ian, fuck harder harder harder..."

  
It's heaven for Ian to look down at his Omega presenting himself for him and only him. Mickey is tipping his head back and Ian watches the streatch of his throat. He keeps slamming in harder trying to take the egde of Mickey who is clawing at his back desperate for more.

  
"Mickey, he asks while breathing in short gasps, where is your collar?"

  
"I dunno, left it...I left it" Mickey closes his eyes and starts begging again.

  
"Please, make me yours...I need you knot, it burns please Ian." He does that high keening noise that Omegas do when their near the edge and just needs a little push. Ian feels his Alpha roaring to life, wanting to please his Omega. His gums ache and he tries to fight the claiming.

  
Never before has he forgotten the bite-collar. He has always been careful, Prime's suffer from rut. It's far in between thankfully but much more aggressive then an Omegas heat. And he always has a collar for occasions were the partner doesn't have one.  
But with Mickey he had thrown everything out. Wanting to start fresh and now..he was consumed by the fire between him and Mickey! He tried to fight it, to regain some sense of control but alas!

  
Mickey has thrown his head back and is begging, his mating-gland inviting Ian. He drops his head and mouths at the gland, fuck it feel glorious. He takes a stronger hold on Mickey and is so tempted, pushing his dick in and out, so much slick that it makes a filthy noise.

  
Mickey's Omega is in heaven, it craves the bite though and to be knotted. He begs, he can't stop himself and when Ian bends down he goes for it. He wants it all, everything Ian can give him. He bites at Ian's smaller gland and feels the skin break, satisfied he licks at the wound. Ian is his now, nobody elses.

  
When Ian feels Mickey biting him he loses it. Mine! screams his Alpha, forever mine! And he bites, can't resist. He comes at the same time and his knot catches Mickey's rim. He has to snap his hips to get inside again because he's so swollen.  
Mickey wails as the knot doubles in size and Ian drives in harder so it can settle deep inside the Omega. Ian stills and screams out...

  
"Mine, fucking mine Mickey!"

  
At this Mickey moans brokenly and comes, he feels the knot throb and lets go of Ian's shoulders and remembers when he was pushed down onto his stomach the last time. He does so and is rewarded with a hitch of breath from Ian. He fills full and wet, Ian's dick brushing against his prostate his knot swelling even more. And he comes a second time, his eyes roll back and he pants...

  
"Holy fucking fuck!" He's warm and content, the feeling grows that he belongs to Ian, and that Ian is his now. Mickey has spent many heats in frustration, crying, in pain, in fear and in loneliness. But now with Ian, he feels safe!  
Ian starts to come down from his high and is super aware of every move Mickey's making. He looks down at Mickey and grins, can't quite believe he claimed him.

  
"Mickey, he starts...shit Mickey I claimed you!"

  
"Yeah Firecrotch, I was there, I claimed you too..."

  
"Yes, but damn I just can't, fuck, I was supposed to woo you and all..."

  
"No need now, this is a sealed deal."

  
Ian laughs at this and snuggles closer to Mickey.

  
"Don't squirm so much, enjoy my snuggling cause I have to get us some water. And if you keep doing that my knot is not gonna go away...!"

  
Mickey repeats what he said last time they waited out Ian's knot.

  
"I don't want to"

  
He feels Ian's hot breath close to his ear.

  
"But now your mine, and I ain't letting you go" and takes hold of Mickey's hands, their fingers intertwined.

  
Mickey feels a wave of arousal hit him hard , and the heat begins again.

 

 


	9. Cruising the heatwave!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heat Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just can't seem to leave this alone...I have so much to tell^^
> 
> The Omegaverse is a tricky one, but in my AU "There is no spoon"  
> Oh and my kind of knot is at the head not the base...just thought you should know.

 

Luckily for him when the waves hit again Ian still buried inside him. And it doesn't take long for Ian to start thrusting again. The frenzied fucking is gonna last for today and maybe tomorrow to later even out.  
But now Mickey wants it hard, wants to feel Ian's thin layer of sweat filled skin against his own. He buries his head against Ian's shoulder and inhales his scent.

  
"Lay on your stomach," instructs Ian, "and put your hands on the headboard."

  
When Ian pulls out so he can turn around, he feels emty. Longing for that nine inch cock he can't be without.  
But Ian pushes in fast as soon he is in position and Mickey lets out a moan.

He can get used to this, the Alphas aura is thick in the air and wraps around him. Showing him the power of Ian. He wriggles his ass and is spanked hard, his arousal hitting new heights.

 

"Fuck, didn't think I liked that stuff," he says to Ian.

  
"Oh? All that plump pale ass is made for spanking," and gives him a few more.

  
"Now come on my Omega, don't hold back I wanna hear you."

  
Ian longs for that keening from Mickey that tells him the Omega is close. He slumps forward some so he can take hold of one of Mickey's hands. Were the F U C K spells out, and with the other on pulls slightly on one of Mickey's nipples.  
Mickey tries to hold in his sounds but when Ian tells him he wants to hear him he lets go. He lets himself feel, no longer resisting and he feels the tall tale of his orgasm approaching quickly.

"Im close, so fucking close," he hoarsely tells Ian. The Alpha speeds up and Mickey's coming all over the headrest and the sheets.

  
At this Ian holds onto his hip with one hand and takes hold of his shoulder with the other, to be as deep in Mickey as he can and then fills him up. He growls and bites down on Mickey that is still convulsing.  
The knot expands and Mickey's orgasm doesn't end and now it on the brim of painful, and he starts to pant in panic. Is this normal??? Ian calms him down, he pulls Mickey so they can lay side be side.

  
"Mickey, you got to breathe, relax. Don't fight it just enjoy..."

  
"Fuck, it just kept going and it hurt"

  
"Yeah, I think is because your technically a virgen when it comes to knotting?!..."

  
"Goddammit, but it's good now," and rests his head against Ian's shoulder.

  
"Fuckintastic," answers a smug Ian, "now lay still so we can catch our breaths and eat. I'm starving!"

  
Thankfully the knot deflates and Ian springs up, and throws a couples of wipes from a drawer at Mickey. He cleans himself up a bit then puts on a pair of boxers that are elecric blue with dots.  
Mickey snorts.

"What is it with you and boxers with strange colors huh?"

He wipes himself clean and throws the discarded wipes in a trashcan that sits in the corner of Ian's room.

  
"I left my good ones at your place," says Ian.

  
"Shit, I put them in the washer and forgot to take them out."

  
"Aww you washed my clothes like a good little Omega?" Ian comes closer and pulls Mickey in for a kiss.

  
"Fuck you, poor Mandy had to deal what that shit anyway..."

  
Ian gives him another kiss and starts walking to the kitchen.

  
"You should call your boss be the way, so he doesn't think you skipping work. I'll go fix us something to eat."

  
"Yeah I suppose, but I need my phone." He stands up from the bed and tries to find his phone among the discarded clothes strewn all over the place.

  
"Are you...Ian looks up at him when Mickey walks around. "Are you walking around naked??? That's cheating, I will not be able to resist much longer."

  
Mickey just snickers and retrives his phone then calls up Mandy. Ian hears keys in his frontdoor and goes to meet up whoever is coming. Fiona has keys, Lip aswell and Sarah. The keys are Anne-Marie's but that was a disaster. Better that Sarah has them and then gives them on occasion to Anne. Sarah opens the door and Ian visible relaxes.

  
"Oh than God is you, was not prepared to meet up with my siblings I tell you."

Then goes to help her with the bags and when he settles them atop the counter he gives her a big hug and spins her around.  
Sarah just squeals...

  
"What are you so happy about?"

But has a smile on none the less. When she got the job, she and Ian had clicked and she became a pro on handling Anne.  
She didn't know what kind a deal they had but hoped that the new Omega could bring peace to Ian's mind.

And it appered he already had put Ian in a very good mood.  
As soon as she says so, she has to take a step back and and is hit with the smell of mated Omega and Alpha.

  
"Oh my God, your mated, but I talked to you like 3 hours ago Ian!!!"

  
"We got carried away..." Ian blushes and starts to go through the grocery bags.

  
"Well congratulations, does..ehm..does she know?

  
"Not yet, but I'nmm gonna ask her to leave SouthsidePharmacy. See if I can buy her out."

  
"Jeez, are you sure?" Sarah takes hold of his wrist and swings their arms like they were children. Ian looks softly at her and gives her a hug.

  
"I'm falling so hard, and I know all this happened so fast but he's mine."

  
"You know I got your back boss...But now I gotta run, see you monday."

  
She runs right into Mickey who is still naked, Sarah yelps.

  
"Aww shiiit! Sorry, not seeing anything" but still runs her eyes up and down Mickey's bare form. "Nothing at all, wow your hot...I meen nice to meet you Mickey, Im Sarah...Byeiiiii!"

And runs to the door. A schocked Mickey stands there and Ian burst out laughing.

  
"Mickey put something on, you scared my assistant." And walks up to Mickey. "I don't wanna share my naked boyfriend with anybody just yet."

  
"Oh so I'm the boyfriend now?" Ian start kissing him but pulls away

"You are everything to me...now lets eat, Sarah bought tons of stuff!".

Ian then goes into his bedroom and retrives a bathrobe that he envelopes Mickey in.

  
"Can't have you running around distracting me" and slaps him playfully om his ass.

  
Mickey watches Ian when he's trying to decide what they should start with, and feels his heart constrict. When he made the call to Mandy then later his boss, he wandered around and found what was supposedly Anne's room. Ore at least he thought so, curiosity won and he had stepped inside.

  
Her smell had clashed with his and Ian's , not that he hated her or anything he just feelt that she was not part of the picture anymore. The duplex was very nice, and he found he liked it here. But that room had to be refurnished and painted A.S.A.P. Lost in thought he doesn't see that Ian is standing in front of him.

  
"So, Ian starts, I just have one question. You missed your suppressent pill, is there any other pill you missed?" He was trying so hard to be smooth.

  
Mickey looks up at Ian and shakes his head.

  
"Nah I took a shot two months ago. So like in two-three weeks I better get a new one. It was at this free clinic my dad dragged us to, mostly for my brothers but he made me tag along." Mickey continues.

  
"I begged the nurse and she gave me one for the Alpha in me so my pops saw then one Omega. I'm a hybrid so it wasn't a big deal for her."

  
At the meantime Ian had put two plates at the table with different coldcuts and cheese. And there was olives, salted crackers, grapes, oranges and some fruit-thingy Mickey didn't know what to call. He also put two bottles of Gatorade in front of them.

  
"You don't need to hide you who are anymore, your mine now."

  
Usually Mickey's Alpha traits took offense but now in heat his Omega just swoons and agrees.

  
"Yeah..." he answers then he starts to stuff his mouth full of the lovely goods, because he can feel the waves coming. He takes large gulps of Gatorade to not get dehydrated. Ian clears his troath and says.

  
"Next time you have to go get the birth control shot, just don't"

  
At this Mickey looks up suprised, what did Ian say...

  
"You meen it?"

  
"Mickey, I'm twentyeight and I feel...It just feels right with you.."

  
"Im gonna be twenty next month, but I always felt older you know. Been through so much shit that I feel old as hell."

  
Ian has eaten his food and puts away his plate, and then moves closer to Mickey. He starts caressing his backside and kisses Mickey's jawline.

  
"Mickey, he whispers in his ear, stand up and hold on onto the counter."

  
Mickey does what his told and Ian lifts the bathrobe over his ass, and then pulls down his boxers and starts jerking off his member.

  
"Be a good Omega now and bend over for you Alpha"

  
Ians says this in a authoritative voice that has Mickey producing slick in no time to please his Alpha. He bends over and puts his head on the counter, and without any more foreplay Ian slams into him.  
Mickey grunts out, it burns but is also so delicious. He fucks back and is rewarded with slaps to his buttocks. Ian starts a brutal pace and the slaps of skin and Ian's ballsack is all you can hear.

Mickey holds his breath and then lets out a long outdrawn moan.  
Ian so big and thick, he feels him in all the right places. The slaps stops and instead Ian takes Mickey in hand and starts stroking him, while he holds onto his hip with the other hand. His grips is strong and he really drives into Mickey.  
He drapes himself over Mickey and commands.

  
"Come For Me Now! Now!"

  
And pushes Mickey up so much he has to stand on his toes, and the only thing holding him up is Ian's dick. He tries to hold on but when Ian commands him to come, he responds and spurts across the counter screaming out.

  
"Fuck so good, so fucking good"

  
Then it's Ian's turn but he keeps hammering Mickey until he slumpes forward and awaits Ian's knot. But this time he's being turned around and pressed down onto his knees.

  
"Come on, be a good boy and open wide"

  
Mickey just opens his mouth and looks into Ian's eyes. The pupils are so blown you can hardly see the green in them. He takes Mickey's head in his hands and presses his cock into Mickey's mouth. He knots in Mickey's mouth and fucks him like that. That  brings Mickey to yet another orgasm, it''s so fucking hot.

Ian comes in long spurts and it is to much to swallow The Alpha'sknot so big. The cum drips down his cheeks onto the floor. He has tears in his eyes but he's loving this side of Ian.  
Ian keeps telling him how good he is, how fucking gorgeous and sexy he thinks Mickey is. He pulls Mickey up, pushes the bathrobe off his shoulder and claims him again!


	10. First It giveth then you take it away...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey has to go home after his awesum weekend with Ian, and things don't go so well!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! Love is love and gaybashers can go to hell!  
> If my boys (I have three sons) are gay,bi whatever it is just that Whatever. Doesn't change shit.  
> And I can't believe some parents that say -How I'm I gonna explain two men or two women.  
> It is making it a big deal that is the problem. My kids don't care, they see people in love no matter gender.

 

 

The weekend passes in a blur of sex, eat repeat. On sunday Mickey is himself again and not that needy mess he was. Though Ian seemed to enjoy it and said he wanted him needy. That it was oki and he was there for his Omega.  
It's on sunday afternoon that their bubble bursts, and Ian has to make a business trip to some place Mickey never heard of before.

But it's important if he wants to buy Anne's part of SSP. He knows he's got to leave Mickey for a couple of days so he starts slow on his lovemaking. Wanting to make it a memory he can look back too in days to come.  
He starts by kissing his way over Mickey's back, occasionally letting his tongue taste skin. Creating a pattern up to Mickey's gland and scenting him on the way.

Letting his and Mickey's aura blend, the Omega arching his back and shivering at the sensations.  
Mickey feels like he's coming out of his skin, he moans when he feels Ian's fingertips drawing circles up along his spine.

Mickey turns around wanting to kiss Ian, and when their mouths meet it's like coming home.  
Their kissing starts slow languidly, feeling every crevice in each others mouths. Their breaths mingling, Mickey looks into Ian's eyes and gets lost in them. It feels like they have known each other much longer than they have.

  
It must be a soulmate thing because he aches already knowing he will be apart from Ian. A week at least, and he doesn't want to give up this feeling. So he buries his head in Ian's shoulder and holds on tight.  
This time they're so in sync with each other than when Ian takes them both in hand, it doesn't take long for them to come.

  
"Fuck, my knot Mickey"

  
Mickey helps out in his blissfully state as he massages Ian's knot.

  
"Harder, Ian says and fucks up into Mickey's hands.

  
"You have a sadistic streak in you huh," says Mickey and bites at his lower lip.

  
Ian just moans and comes a second time when Mickey uses his strenght. They lay in the afterglow before Ian pulls on Mickey*s wrist.

  
"Come on, lets shower together before I have to leave to get on my flight."

  
"Are you leaving tonight? I thought you were going tomorrow morning?"

  
"I got a text from Sarah, said there where only flights tonight. Now come on, if you're nice I'll blow you."

  
Mickey couldn't stop himself from laughing at Ian's goofy behaviour and followed.

  
"Yeah, so you on your knees then Big ol'Alpha...and snickers.

  
"I said be nice," Ian kisses Mickey while they stumble to the luxery bathroom.

  
"Ah that bathtub we just gotta use man," says Mickey.

  
"Mmmm yes, it has built in jetstreams an all..."

  
"But where is the Champagne o whatever fancy drink you must have?"

  
"I got beer..."Ian says.

  
"That's so much better"

  
Then time flies and Ian has packed his things and is ready to go. Mickey will be dropped off at his place. and when they sit in the backseat of the Rolls Ian takes Mickey's hand.

  
"Look, I want you to take my keys to the flat. Hang out there if things get rough."

  
It doesn't feel weird at all accepting Ian's keys, he thought that it would be but like all other things in their relationship it feels fine.  
Mickey doesn't know how to tell Ian he will miss him, or describe the hole in his soul so he just keeps quiet not letting go of Ian's hand. Instead holding on tighter and looking out the window.

  
They arrive to his house to fast and Ian takes hold of Mickeys's face. He feels Ian's aura coil around them in a comforting way.

  
"Hey my little Omega, promise me that if your father comes home you go straight to my place..our place and stay there until I get home. There's money in the first drawer to the right when you enter the kitchen."

  
He places a long kiss and nuzzles Mickey's neck scenting him. Mickey kisses along his jaw and does the same. He better tell Ian how he feels...

  
"Im gonna miss you...Your under my skin man, fuck can I do....."

  
"Mickey, I will call you everyday. And I will get back to you as soon as I can!"

  
"Yeah sure..." Mickey steal another kiss and steps out from the car. He walks up to his front poarch and takes a look back at Ian. The car pulls away and he is sure Ian's watching him. Reluctantly he turns his back to the amazing weekend and enters his house. His met with Mandy's frantic yelling...

  
"Fuck Mickey, why didn't you answer your phone. I tried a million times, dads back!"

  
And he can hear Terry yelling at Iggy somewhere in the house.

  
"Fuuuuck!!!"

********************************************

  
Ian has a bad feeling when he calls Mickey and there is no answer. He tries to shake it off and boards the plane. He is off to Fort Worth just outside of Dallas to meet Vanessa, and discuss possibilities of a loan so he can buy out Anne.  
He falls asleep in the plane, and goes from the airport to the hotel in a haze. Then it's a call to Mickey again and no answer. He tries to think that it is bbecause Mickey is as exhausted as he is after the intense weekend of theirs.

  
On monday he doesn't have time to call and the day goes by with meetings and business lunches. It's late when he tries again and starts to worry.  
He calls Javi and has him send out a guy from their security team. When he hangs up not ten minutes later he gets a call from Carl.

  
"So my own brother doesn't call me when there's a crisis"

  
"Hey Carl, didn't wanna bother you with this."

  
"Then when are you gonna bother me...Look I meet Sarah today..."

  
"Oh"

"Yeah so did some digging why she was so freaking happy about."

  
"Can't my assistent be happy?"

  
"Shut up, so yeah it has come to my attention that you have a new boytoy..."

  
"Carl, he is not my boytoy.."

  
"Whatever so you new boyfriend is a Milkovich right?"

  
"Yeah, I umh..fuck I claimed him so we are bonded. But I can't seem to focus on our bond, is like it's broken. And I'm worried cause he's not picking up his phone."

  
"Have you told the rest of the family?"

  
"No you're the first..."

  
"Fucking great, I go see what's up cause my sources say Terry is out..."

  
"It's that his fathers name?"

"Yeah piece of shit, worse then Frank anyday..."

  
"Go now, take Sarah with you...Go please!"

  
"On my way, got Lee with me too, I'll call yah," and ends the call.

  
Ian pulls his air, Mickey his Mickey must be oki....

 

*****************************

  
Mickey is struggling for air, everything hurts and Terry is back on his feet. Yesterday was a fluke Terry being wasted, and had just passed out on the couch.  
He didn't want to leave Mandy alone and had stayed with her in his room. He should have left but when they both emerged there was no sign of Terry.

  
So they hang out and Mickey for once opens up and tells her about Ian. It's not until Iggy burst through the door and screams at Mickey to pack up his things quickly, that he truly feels fear. Apparantly someone snitched about seeing Mickey kissing a guy and Terry went wild.

  
He packs his things but he is not fast enough, and when he tries to run his dad fucking shoots him. The pain that follows momentarily stuns him, and he lies on the floor gasping for air. Then Terry is there punching and kicking him until Colin tries to pull him off.

  
But now both Iggy and Colin are out of it, Terry pistol whipping Colin so he passed out. Then he took on Iggy who stood his ground the longest.  
Mandy was bleeding somewhere sobbing, and Mickey was shot in the leg but that made running away from Terry that much more difficult. Iggy can't take anymore and collapses throwing apologies to Mickey for not being strong enough.

  
"YOU FUCKING PUSSIES" yells a drunken Terry and advances on Mickey yet again. But this time Terry doesn't make it to Mickey but collapses in a pool of blood.

  
"Fucking wanker, sure we're not calling me mates...We can fix this inna jiffy"

  
"What? Sometimes I don't get what your'e saying man, just put him in a closet or something. Mickey is our priority. What did you hit him with, there's blood everywhere..." Carl looks at the mess on the floor.

  
"Shit, call Colleen later, ask her nicely to clean this up. But don't send her alone."

  
Carl had taken over SSP Security, but he had employed a lot of guys and girls that were loyal, had connections and could fight. Lee was from England or higher up the island.  
Who gave a fuck, just difficult when he talked and you didn't always get what he was saying. Like a pirate or something, but he heard someone call Lee a chav once. And to put it in Lee's language he gone mental!

  
Mickey sees a guy that resemblance Ian, and he longs for his Alpha. Carl comes closer and tells Mickey with a soft voice.

  
"Hey Mickey, Ian sent me, we're gonna take care of you. Don't worry buddy.."

  
Carls smells like a powerful Alpha and his and the other guys auras are like a blankets over him. But he starts to cry none the less, his fucking father almost killed him. He wants, needs his Alpha and he begs for Ian.

  
"Wait I'm gonna call him right now..."

  
Mandy already called the cops and they can hear the sirens. Carl gives Ian a call, and Ian answers immediately.

  
"Yeah so he's been shot but we are here and he's asking for you..."

  
Ian collapses on a chair in his hotel room and aches for his Omega.

  
"Put him on, " is all he says.

  
"Hey Ian," he hears his Omega say in a voice that just breaks Ian's heart.

  
"Hey babycakes, I'm flying in tomorrow just hold on until I come home. Can you do that for me?"

  
"Yeah, fuck...I need you.."


	11. Bitch U-rite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey is still in recovery...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short one but I'm laying out the foundation for the next chapter^^

Mickey wakes up to murmurs and harsh whisperings. He has been given some medication and he has been in and out of consciousness for a couple of days it seems.  
He tries so sit up and look at his surroundings, he can tell he's in Ian's room. Carl had taken him to Ian's and then a doctor had shown up. He just knew he had hold someone's hand and then had started to ask for Mandy.

  
Carl had showed up and said they had taken care of everything, he had passed out and then finally awoken to hear his Alpha say he was there. And the sweet smell had lulled him back to sleep. But now he was hearing voices grow more agitated. He closes his eyes and then the door to the bedroom swings open.

  
"So this is him," a female voice says.

  
"Go away!"

  
"Fiona, I'll handle this...Anne, I don't want you to meet him like this...please..."

  
"Shush you both! A man tries to kill your Omega and I'm as your Beta has the right to come.."

  
"Fucking hell you're not my Beta...One time Anne, and then we pretended, WE ARE NOT SOULMATES! We haven't maintained the bond...get out!" And there's a growl from Ian.

  
Mickey opens up his eyes and sees a women dressed in a pencilskirt that swisches as she walks...had he been straight he probably would been attracted to this beauty. She has long brown hair that flows with her moves and striking green eyes.  
Standing next to her is a equally beautiful women with big brown kind eyes that blinks at Mickey.

  
"He's awake and you two standing here arguing!!"

  
Ian bristles and pushes Anne out of the way.

  
"Mickey I been so worried!" Ian reaches out and takes his hand. High heels click against the floor and Anne is on the other side.  
Ian turns to her.

  
"What did I say?"

  
"Ian darling, just wanted to present myself and tell him...

  
Ian's Prime-Alpha aura extends.

  
And Anne's lets loose her impressive aura as well but she's still a Beta. So Ian grows angrier.

  
"GET OUT!" he boomes and Anne bowes her head and walks out.

  
Fiona takes her place and reaches for his other hand.

  
"Hey, she says softly as Ian didn't just shout. "I'll stop by later after Ian's done doting on you. I would like to welcome you to the family."

She hesitates then quickly places a kiss on his forehead. Mickey is stunned and just nods.  
Fiona closes the door behind her and the yelling starts yet again. Mickey looks up to see Ian drawing patterns on the upside of his hand.

  
"So that happened..."

  
Ian smiles.

  
"Yeah went to work to settles some loose ends and word spread about me being mated, then Anne took a plane here and heard about all the drama..."

  
"What day is it?"

  
"Thursday, but don't worry. Mandy or Iggy called your boss and explained. All of them are fine by the way..."

  
"And my...my dad?"

  
Ian looks away and sighed.

  
"Lee hit him so hard he's in a coma"

  
"Fuck, he didn't get in trouble for protecting me?"

  
"Naw, Carl knew the cops, and your family told them what had happened so..."

  
Ian comes closer and whispers against Mickey's lips.

  
"If I had lost you before we even got started...I dunno what I would do..."

  
They start kissing slow as Ian is afraid Mickey would get hurt. Mickey pulls back and says.

  
"You know he shot me in the leg right'? Everything else is working just fine!"

  
"Yeah?"

  
"Yeah," Mickey is longing with need now for his Alpha. An also longing to show everybody that Ian is his.

  
"Wait, just gotta lock the door"

  
"Don't care let them walk in...just get on me...been to long"

  
Ian throws caution to the wind and starts undressing.

  
"How do you want it?"

  
"Hard, show me I'm yours and I want to see you face..."

  
"Done! Such a cockslut eh"

  
"For you yeah...now come on"

  
Ian crawls up the bed and pulls the cover away. Mickey is dressed in boxers, and Ian is careful to drag those slowly down over his injured leg and then throws them over his shoulder. Mickey's member is not fully hard so Ian takes him in his mouth, playing with his piercing he enjoys so much.

  
He moves to the side and pulls his own boxers down. Ian returns to Mickey and puts Mickey's legs over his shoulders. He licks a stripe from Mickey's cock to his perineum and Mickey's body just gushes out slick ready to be taken.  
Ian starts to lick and suck around his puckered hole and at some point fucks into Mickey with his tongue, Mickey can't hold in his moans. He places his hands on Ian's head and pleads for more.  
He missed this, being pleasured by his Alpha. But now that he's not in heat, and in control he demands Ian to get a move on.

  
"I wanna feel your dick, I want you to fuck me..."

  
Ian complies and inserts two fingers to make room, soon a third is added and Mickey is happy for the quick prep. Ian position himself and goes in agonizingly slow. He wants to make Mickey feel good, doesn't want him hurting anymore.

  
"Ian, I'm not made of glass I said i wanted to feel you."

Ian is torn between giving into Mickey demands but he's taking no chances of accidentally hurting him. Mickey knows how to make Ian loose his cool, and starts keening in that way the Alpha loves. Ian doesn't dissapoint and starts to drive into harder.

  
"Fuck Mick, you drive me crazy..."

  
Mickey thrives while being pounded but his leg is starting to hurt so he pushes Ian off him and turns sideways. It's a compromise because he does fuck him hard but not the railing Mickey been wanting.  
But Ian got tricks up his sleeve and he takes Mickey's throat with one hand just like he likes, and twist his hips just right and he hits Mickey's spot. One, two , three times and he's coming.

Asphyxiations kicking in and it's one of the best orgasms he's had. Ian's not so lucky though, bedroom door flies open again and Anne stomps in.

  
"Helvete, what's taking so fucking long...Ohh oooh shit" and turns around just as fast. "Warn a girl would you"!

  
Ian doesn't seem to mind that Anne saw them naked but Mickey feels angry. Ian just wraps a sheet around Mickey after softly pulling out and puts his boxers on. And Anne' still there blabbering about that it's not the first time she walks in on Ian having sex and Mickey fumes.

  
"Shut your fucking mouth and get out, didn't Ian make himself clear the first time?"

  
Anne-Marie spins around and glares at Mickey.

  
"Dont you dare speak to me like that, one thing for Ian as our Alpha but you. You are beneath me..."

  
It's now that Ian nostrils flare with what he deciphers as distress from his Omega. Mickey's aura is out but the Alpha peaks are dull, like he doesn't have the strenght to fight. So he simply lifts Anne by her armpits and closes the door in her face.

  
"Stay out" he says through the door. He turns to Mickey and sees how vulnerable he is in this moment and he closes the space to him. But to his utter surprise when he kneels in front of his Omega, Mickey grabs him and bites hard at his gland.

  
"Remember who you belong to, Alpha!" he says with sneer.

  
"Always, and I belong to you my Omega!"

 

*********************************************

  
Anne-Marie is sent to live in a hotel and Fiona, well Fiona is so sweet you almost get a toothache. Ian sends her away later in the evening with promises to call Lip and explain.  
When the lay together in bed, Ian caressing Mickey's side it all comes tumbling out. He can't hold himself together, he's been doing it far to long on his own. Bless Colin and Iggy but they don't have the brains.

  
He was the one who found their mother dead, the one who had to take care of Mandy. Always looking over his shoulder, the one pulling the strings so they could survive while Terry was God knows where.  
And it was exhausting, now as he lays in Ian's arms he longs for somebody who will take care of him. He has pretended he's stronger than he is, his walls are tumbling down.

Now the question is if Ian is there to catch him.  
Tears start leaking out of the corner of his eyes. What if he's not? That's just something he cannot permit himself to think...

  
"Don't cry my pretty little Omega, says Ian softly..."I got you"

  
He worpships every crevice of Mickey with kisses, whispers soothingly unto his skin that he is safe. He enters Mickey with soft thrusts and swallows Mickey's cries of pleasure. He no longer grasps hard at his hips just enough to guide Mickey upon him.  
Lets Mickey ride him at his own pace. While he scrathes with delicate fingertips down his back, and pinches Mickey's nipples so he gasps. He grasps Mickey's hard member that is leaking so much pre-cum, and starts stroking it in time with his thrusting.

  
"You're safe, look at me"... Mickey looks into Ian's eyes, and there is a pause and then he utters those three little words.

  
"I love you"

  
At that Mickey comes hard, he moans out and Ian is there to catch his moans with his mouth. The kisses are passionate, Mickey trying to convey he feels the same without speaking the words himself. He feels Ian stuttering thrusts as he too is near the edge.  
And all softness is gone when he tries to reach his own nirvana. He growls, he bites, his grasp turns hard and he screams out into the room.

  
"Mine! Say it, say it... Your mine, no one will ever hurt you again!"

  
"I'm yours..."

  
He knots Mickey and it hurts, Mickey grabs at Ian's shoulders. The Alpha holds him in a strong vice like grip, but that just makes Mickey feel wanted and protected. Makes him feel loved and cherished. They lay in an awkward display of legs and arms trying to calm themselfes down.

  
"Sorry," says a sheepish Ian, "got a little carried away there for a moment"

  
Mickey burts out laughing.

  
"A little?"

  
"Stop it, don't move...lay still baby..."

  
Mickey buries his head into Ian's shoulder.

  
"Don't leave me behind when you go on business trips, I cant bear it."

  
Ian hugs Mickey tighter. He will never leave his Omega again. That is why he has packed both their bags. He is afraid though, that this situation has started his rut.  
And his biggest fear right now is if Mickey can't handle that side of him. His maniac, at times aggressive side followed by apathetic (lows). But now he has to bottle it down, buy her out of his private and business life. Just hold it in a bit longer.

  
"Never leaving you again," he says. Hesitates and then continues...

  
"That's why your coming with me to Sweden, I'm buying out our share of SSP."

  
Mickey looks at Ian...

  
"Ours?"

  
"What is mine is yours, my love!"


	12. Automatic lover!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh the rut is near!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> True story (spoiler)  
> My uncle was visiting from the U.S he gets lost, ends up asking the way home from some random alkoholics (hobos) and they help him out. In perfect british english.  
> Welcome to Sweden^^
> 
> Ps sorry for the grammar ds

Mickey lay on the bed in Ian's apartment in Gothenburg. All in all it was a good flight, Mickey dragging Ian into joining the MHC (Mile-high club) after they got hammered.  
Anne-Marie kept giving Mickey the evil eye so Mickey started drinking. It had it's benefits to sit in first class, altough Mickey would have wanted to sit further from the evil bitch.

  
A sneaky idea had been born and he had not been so subtly when he lured Ian to the lavatory. It may have had something to do with him plastering himself onto Ian and demanding he fucked him.  
Ian had tried to calm Mickey down, but when Mickey turned to whining and said that Ian didn't want him. Well the Alpha had taken hold of his wrist and kissed him all the way to the lavatory, a flight attendant had tried to stop them and Ian had just slipped her a 100$. She had turned around fast and let them be.

  
Its was hard and fast, Ian had demanded that Mickey looked himself in the mirror. He had then proceed to tell Mickey how good he was. How fucking beautiful and hot he was as Ian fucked him.  
Mickey had walked out of that lavatory with a slight limp but a very large grin. Like the cat that ate the canary or more likely the Omega who had his Alpha's dick down his throat.  
Mickey had made sure to fucking scent Ian everywhere so there was no question to who he belonged too. As Ian walks past Anne, she can not hold her tongue.

  
"What did you do...bath in his scent, you reek!"

  
"Hold your tongue Anne, Ian retorts, it's my Omega you're talking about!"

  
So yeah here he lays, with the tv on waiting for Ian to decide where they are going to eat. He wants out and to explore this city. Mickey hasn't left Chicago in his lifetime, and to come to terms that "they" have an apartment in...what was the name again....

  
"Ian, he calls out, what was this place called again?"

  
Ian comes into the bedroom almost ready. He has on this jeans that should be illegal, he hasn't put on a shirt yet so you can see the V shape of his abdomen. Fucking hell he's hot and Mickey can wait for the food if he can have a taste of Ian again.

  
"We live in Wasa Victoria, I though it was hilarius cause Wasa is like the name of a King (at this he waves his arm around) but if you say -Va sa it meens what did you say...So it's -What did you say Viktoria street..." And he lets out a guffawed laugh.

  
"You're such a dork man" Mickey can't help laugh at it all the same.

  
Ian jumps up onto the bed. And Mickey wastes no time in getting closer so he can touch Ian's chest. There's som chest hair that fascinates Mickey because it's a fiery red, he drags his fingers through it and feels when Ian kisses him. Ian's stubble is another thing that drives Mickey wild.

  
"I want you," he says to Ian.

  
"Weren't you the one who wanted to explore and go out to eat?"

  
"Yeah, fuck...yeah lets go!"

  
Ian snickers and pulls Mickey in to give him som sloppy kisses.

  
"Come on, I think we shall visit Pincho's. It's a great place, you order from you phone and then just go to collect your food."

  
On their way there Ian kept insisting on holding hands again declaring that, yes fagbashing were common all over the world but this street were home to alot of the LGBT community. And Mickey enjoyed the walk, the buildings nothing like he had seen before.

  
"Listen, you know Im a Prime and well I learned not to start conversations with we need to talk..."

  
Mickey looks up to se that Ian is nervous.

  
"What's going on?"

  
"Fuck, well you getting shot and Anne...umh well me being a Prime we have ruts, have you heard about them?"

  
Mickey tries to remember what he have heard and read about Prime's, not much really cause they're rare. But he do remembers reading something about ruts.

  
"Yeah, they are like heats but more strongly. The Prime can't control his moods or something."

  
"Yes exactly, in my case I get highs followed by lows. And in those high's, and at this Ian takes a deep breath, I tend to get really aggressive."

  
"Oki...you know man, I here for the long run..."

  
Ian smiles at his precious Omega. But he had to make sure Mickey was up for it still.

  
"I'm quite aggressive in bed, so I been going to the clinic to get experienced Omegas when I have my ruts. Thankfully the ruts are rare."

  
They arrive at their destination but Ian wants to finish their talk so he pulls Mickey closer to him.

  
"Experienced Omegas, does that meen geriatric viagroid dudes?"

  
"Haaa, well yeah...It helps dull the sexuel desire, but that's why I wanted to talk to you."

  
Mickey puts his arms around Ian and holds him tight.

  
"There's nothing that can keep me away, I have never felt this way before and after all the bullshit I been through I'm not trowing this feeling away for nothing. Come what may and all that crap..."

  
"Good, I must admit I was afraid that it would put a strain in our relationship. I will try to fight it off until we're home in the states."

  
"You think you can do that?"

  
"I will try, I want nothing more to sign those papers with Anne so we can move on."

  
"Yeah I feel yah, now lets eat! I wanna try those mini forks you were talking about, and the fruity drinks..."

 

*********************************************

 

The morning after their date Ian has to leave early, it will be business meetings all day and Mickey opted to stay in the apartment. Maybe even take a stroll, he had been somewhat afraid there would be language barriers but Ian assured him the Swedes were good at english.

  
"I swear Mickey, one time I was lost and it was late. Nobody around until I met these hobos..."

  
"Hobos??"

  
"Listen baby, so I think what the hell and ask for directions. And I swear, they helped me in perfect english with a british accent!"

  
"Come on..."

  
"It's true, look it up...it's their second language"

  
Mickey is given a smack to the ass, but he lays still. Too tired to move after their late night activities.

  
"Hey, why do you have your own apartment here?"

  
Ian is putting on his shoes and looks up at Mickey.

  
"You ask me that now, when I'm almost out the door."

  
Mickey just looks at Ian. The Alpha sighs and gets up.

  
"Yeah oki whatever, I will not withhold anything from you."

  
"I had a hookup whenever I came here, so I wanted my own place."

  
"OKi, says Mickey, so new bed here next time and new sheets"

  
Ian laughs and kisses Mickey on the head and ruffles his hair.

  
"Do what you like, this is ours now. And if you don't like anything just call Sarah up and she'll fix it."

  
After Ian leaves, Mickey takes a shower alone and washes away all the evidence from their lovemaking. Showers together are time consuming cause they end up doing alot more then just showering.  
He rummages through their bags to see what he can put on, and he stumbles over the mate-collar. Why did Ian brought that thing along. It was hot as hell wearing it no doubt, but he thought after the claiming and soulbonding that it wasn't needed anymore.

  
He puts it aside and finally finds a shirt and som decent pants. Who packed his shit, bet it was Mandy. Nothing comfy only the new clothes Ian bought. It was probably Sarah, cause Mandy would have trown in something trashy now that he thinks about it.  
Mandy..., someday he would bring her along. She would hook up with a Swede no doubt. He fixes his hair and takes one final look at the mirror. Not bad he thinks.

  
His leg is better but he can't walk that much, Ian and his stroll yesterday required they take a uber home. Besides he didn't wanna get lost.  
Mickey takes the key and walks out, he skips the elevator and takes the stairs. At the last floor he bumps into a guy walking out of his apartment.  
He apologizes and is met with a blank stare. Argh... Ian was wrong not everybody speaks english.

  
"Sorry, fuck what do they say in Swedish... no fucking idea!"

  
"No fucking idea? No we say sorry just like you guys. But is sounds more like Förlåt."

  
The guy, a blonde of course with dark blue eyes smiles at Mickey. He's an Alpha and Mickey takes a step back.

  
"Oh yeah...good, so ehm I'll be on my way..."

  
The guy continues to talk to him.

  
"So new in the building?" He takes a whiff of Mickey and his pupils wide. He rolls out his aura that is not anyway near Ian's but he tries to impress Mickey none the less.

  
"And a hybrid too huh?"

  
Now Mickey is getting uncomfortable so he decides to bring up Ian.

  
"Yeah and mated too, with Ian Gallagher!"

  
"Mated?" the Alpha takes a step closer. "To Ian on the fifth floor? My friend hooked up with him last month, when did this happen?" He starts fumbling with his phone and Mickey's jealosy rises and he decides to fucking get the hell out of there.

  
He bolts out the door with a -Nice to meet you greeting and fumes. They are so moving now, don't care if it it makes him look like a coward to run away instead of face-ing it, but Ian said he called the shots. So moving it was!

  
He starts walking and recieves a message from Sarah. Mind reader that one and opens up his phone. She has flown in and asked by Ian to come pick him up for lunch.  
When did she arrive he wonders... he takes the oppurtunity to finally meet her and have someone to show him around. He answers that he's outside the apartment and ready to go.  
Not ten minutes later a Volvo comes speeding down the street and pulls up beside him where he has hidden himself in crook if the neighbor comes out. The window is rolled down and a cute girl gives him a sweet smile.

  
"Hey you! Hop in!"

And Mickey just instantly likes her. But my God the girl talkes, she won't shut up. But maybe it's a good thing because ever since the meeting with the neighbor he's been tripping, and Sarah grounds him. He spilled the guts of what happened and she  is looking for a new place already. She's fast, she's funny and Mickey is just in for the ride.  
After lunch (they eat meatballs at Ikea!!) the conversation turns a little more serious. Mickey is happy he can have someone who knows the story behind Ian, and that someone being a person Ian cared about.

  
"So, Sarah starts, he told you about the ruts?"

  
"Yeah, we're in for a bumpy ride!"

  
"That's why I packed the mating-collar. He told me, Sarah lowers her voice, that he gets carried away and bites most ferociosly. Plus he's really mean, so he takes a week off when that happens."

  
"Shit a whole week???" Mickey pales...

  
"Well the sexuel rut last like a heat but then the lows follow and he get's so sad..."

  
"What do I do when he has his lows?"

  
"Just be there for him, now that you mated and soulmates it will be easier."

  
Sarah has a plan for when the rut begins, so she assures Mickey he just have to be there and all the other stuff is already taken care off.

  
"I understand why he talks so highly of you," he says.

  
"Awww your cute as a button, I see what Ian fell for. I like you!"

  
And she kisses him on the cheek and Mickey blushes. He made a new friend.

 

***************************************

 

Later they are out celebrating, drinks are flowing and Ian keeps a strong hold on Mickey and declares that their life is just beginning now that he bought out SSP.  
They kiss, they dance, Sarah keeps bringing shots and Mickey feels loved. Until he goes to the bathroom and stumbles upon that fucking neighbor again.

  
"Hey it's you and a blabbering of Swedish then the guy standing next to him looks Mickey up and down. The new guy has brown hair and and dark eyes. Well built, fucking Vikings everywhere.

  
"What.. no, he's mated to this?"

  
Mickey feels his shackles come up and estimates the other guy. Omega yes, not so strong. The neighbor is a mediocre Alpha and he probably can take them both now that he's not in heat. He sticks his chin out and raises two perfect eyebrows.

  
"Got a problem with that fuckers?" And cracks his knuckles for emphasis, the FUCK U-UP clearly visible.  
The Swedes both square up and Mickey doesn't think it twice when he headbutts the other Omega. He had clearly hooked up with Ian and that alone stood out like a sore thumb. He gets in an uppercut on the Alpha put he gets one in return that rattles his brain. Then he feels Ian's aura buzzing with electricity around them and he knocks the Alpha so hard you can hear bones breaking.  
Sarah shows up and quickly drags them from the pub.

  
"Come on guys before the cops are here" and drags them out.

  
They all had taken the tram so they had to call an uber but it was chaos all around and then Ian started to sweat.

  
"Fuck, fuck I think its started" he said to no one in particular.

  
"What has started?" Mickey asked.

  
"My rut, fucking hell we gotta get home"!

  
Sarah started going through her phone.

  
"Sarah, said Ian, call Anne she can help us."

  
"What?, Mickey fucking fumes, no she can't!"

  
Ian takes Mickey's hand and he's burning up.

  
"Babycakes, she know her ways around here and she can take us home. This time I need you!"

  
Mickey relents, and hears when Sarah talks to Anne-Marie.

  
"He's in rut, yes we need a ride and gives the name of the pub their at. Yeah 2112, at magasingatan..."

  
"She's on her way."

  
Ian nuzzling into Mickey now, but his grip is so strong Mickey's starting to bruise. Fuck he was not prepared to be dealing with Ian's rut just yet. His body hasn't recovered from the lovemaking, fucking of the last few days.  
Finally another Volvo shows up (do they only have Volvo's here or what??) and they are off. Anne speeding through the streets like she owns them. She looks back in the rearview window and says.

  
"Mickey, remember to put on the mating-collar. Sarah will bring you guys food, just call her if you need anything."

  
This surprises Mickey but Sarah just gives his knee a reassuring clap. At last they are home and Mickey practically drags Ian to the elevator. Once inside the apartment he dives for the mating-collar because damn Ian is tearing his clothes off and growling.

  
"Omega, you better come here now, I'm gonna fuck you until you scream out my name!"


	13. You turn me inside out.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prime-Alpha rut Part One!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet again sorry for grammar ( I do try to re-read and fix it afterwards) 
> 
> Thank you for comments. I have become comment and kudos addicted^^

Mickey was taking a smoke standing outside in the balkony. Fuck he was shaking like a little bitch. The things Ian made him do...Jesus! He had watched porn before, and knew some kinky ass things. But he had never practised it, and now...well now fuck, he was so surprised he had liked been spanked raw.

  
Sarah had just stopped by in a hurry, left food and a brown paper bag. Inside of that bag was lots of toys and cockrings and some other thing to put around your balls. And other weird shit like some balls attached with a string that Ian had called Ben Wa beads.  
He also found one tiny weight and had asked what those were for. Ian had snickered and said that yes, they were gonna start with them the next session.

  
Ian's rut had come in waves just like his heat. But so much stronger. After they had gotten home and Ian had screamed at Mickey to come to him. Oh man, first of all he had pinned Mickey against the bedroom door. Demanded he put his legs around him.  
He had kissed Mickey hard, bitten that collar and growled that he wanted everything from him. Both were naked so Ian had just dipped a finger into his hole and whispered in his ear.

"Come on now, I want you wet."

  
That just sat well with his Omega and soon Ian had his slick runnning down his fingers. He had entered Mickey and both had gasped at the force he was using. Mickey then just held onto his strong Alpha as he thrusted with fervor. He had taken him so hard the door creaked.

  
Primes could control their knotting during ruts, so there were no waiting it out. Ian's hunger for Mickey was insatiable. The Omega came blissfully between their bodies. Mickey was just so turned on he didn't mind Ian tossing him on the bed afterwards, cum oozing out. Ian was there panting and crawling towards him. He had a analplug with him and he inserted it into Mickey not to gently.

  
"Fuck man, give me a warning!"

  
"Shut up, I dont want you spilling. I want you so full of me!"

  
Mickey had no change to retort because Ian was feeding him his rock hard cock.

  
"Come on, take it all the way. I know you can..."

  
Mickey had tears in his eyes being pushed to have that enormous dick in his mouth. Ian's pubic hair scratching his chin. But it was glorius, he dragged his nails upon Ian's thighs and the Alpha took hold of his head with both hands.

  
"You're so fucking good at that...yes there...right there with you tongue."

  
Mickey tried to swallow around the head he could feel the tension on Ian, he was about to come again. And Mickey tried to relax his throat as much as he could. Ian screamed out just then.

  
"Yes! Fuck YES....Mickey you're so good...fuuuck!" and then spilled over Mickey's mouth, smearing his cum all over the Omega's face.

  
"You're so good, Im gonna be good to you too, turn around babycakes!"

  
Mickey feelt so dirty but did as he was told, Ian's erection not even going down a little. Fuck how long could he go nonstop. Ian growled while looking at Mickey with his ass up, presenting himself for his Alpha.  
Ian pulled the plug away and dived in to start eating his ass out. It sounded so filthy, Ian moaning out that he tasted so good mixed with his own cum. And then the spanking started, again and again he felt the big palm of Ian land against his buttocks.

  
"Beg for it Omega, beg for me to spank you"

  
Mickey being delirious with want did as he was told.

  
"Yes please more Alpha, spank me more..."

  
Fuck was he saying, Mickey thought but he didn't want the new feeling of doing something naughty to go away. Ian entered him without warning and pulled on his hair until it was almost painful. One hand on his hair and the other on holding his throat, he was gonna leave a mark on Mickey's neck but fuck it he was so gone.

  
Everything became to much for the poor Omega. When he was hit on his prostate, he keened so load and was praised by Ian, he came so hard. Dick untoched, he saw white and couldn't catch his breath. Last thing he saw was the pillows on their bed.  
Mickey passed out, Ian was so close to coming he held on to Mickey and fucked him until he came too. He refused to knot so he slipped free and felt a little guilty using Mickey like a toy.

The rut wave having ceased for the moment he cleaned them up.  
He started kissing Mickey to wake him up and get nutrition and water. Hopefully Sarah would have purchased what he wanted. Mickey started to come out of his daze.

  
"Hey gorgeous, how are you feeling?"

  
"Oh shit, second time you make me pass out from sex...fuck!"

  
Ian laughs at that and puts on a bathrobe.

  
"I think I heard my phone, it's probably Sarah."

  
Mickey tries to catch his breath and stand up from the bed. He left his own bathrobe around here somewhere but he's all sticky with Ian and his own cum. Ian must have cleaned him up a bit but he still feels like its plastered onto his skin. He hops into the shower quickly, and when he's done he finds Ian in the kitchen with that brown paperbag filled with toys.

  
"Babycakes, lets start our session. Drink up!"

  
Ian tosses a waterbottle at him and drains his own. Smacking his lips he takes his bathrobe off and strides naked with the paperbag in hand and oh so fucking sexy ass pass Mickey. The Omega drinks up fast and takes a couple of bites of an apple laying on the kitchen table then sprints after his Alpha.

  
Thats when Ian shows him what's in the bag and lays out every toy so he knows what's gonna happen with each session as Ian calls them. The Alpha sits him on the edge of the bed. Oh Lord he's in for a ride....  
Ian starts with the small weight and hanges that on Mickey's cock piercing. He starts to caress his front and pinch Mickey's nipples, he plays with them then starts to say.

  
"I like when you beg, I want you to beg me to suck your nipples!"

  
"Please my Alpha suck my nipples," Mickey obeys.

  
"Louder, say it louder and beg you whore, my cockslut, say it..."

  
"Yes yes, I'm your whore, I love your cock, please suck my nipples I want it please!"

  
Mickey was blabbering. He was not used to being called stuff like that but fuck it was hot in bed.

  
"Ah you're such a good Omega!"

  
The Alpha began to suck his nipples and the weight on his dick piercing was just so weird but did it's job. It pulled on his dick in a most delicious way. Ian voice takes him out of the daze he's in.

  
"Come on, lay on you back and spread yourself for me, let me see that hole of yours waiting to be filled!"

  
Mickey was high on the aura of the Alpha that pulsed around them, he did as he was told and even held his ass cheeks apart. This was not the Mickey he knew, Ian was turning him inside out.  
Ian got down on his knees and admired his willing Omega. He licked and sucked on that puckered flesh to make more slick come out of Mickey.

  
"Yes that's it, now hold onto you cheeks just like that."

  
He almost folds Mickey in half when he takes him. In the coming hours Mickey thinks they must have gone through all the positions in the fucking Kama Sutra. He is so tender and hoarse of screaming out his orgasm, the last on he doesn't even have semen just the feeling of coming. Then finally Ian knots him, and it's so much semen it poors down his ass. He lays exhausted while Ian cuddles him.

  
"I'm so tired, please tell me we rest for a bit"

  
"Yeah, give it a couple of hours. You been so good babe, I love you so much!"

  
Mickey still can't say it back but holds on tighter. He puts on sweatpants and retrives his pack of smokes. He then takes one of Ian's t-shirts and a hoodie.

  
"I have to smoke, where was the door to the balcony, you said something about stairs."

  
"Yeah," Ian slips on a pair of orange striped boxers and pulls Mickey with him.

  
They come across a door and Ian kisses him.

  
"I'm gonna go make us something to eat."

  
Mickey opens up the door to a spiral staircase and starts to go upstairs. When he walks out the door to the balkony he sees it's more of a porch with an outdoor bath. Well that they have to try. A bath in general sounds tempting. He's sore now, and shaking. Jeez, it was intense. Mickey couldn't fucking believe this was the same Ian as before, and he was glad not to be in heat. This way he could lean on his Alpha traits. He had been given the cockring and even a delay-ring over his balls that drove him wild.

  
He lights up and inhales while thinking about how he begged and cried out throught it all. It was embarrassing now but fuck Ian made him taste his own cum, and when he refused he had been spanked.  
He relented but he put up a real good fight and had Ian panting. Both had enjoyed Mickey not given in, and what a glorious fucksession that had turned into. He had asked how the other Omegas had cooped. Ian first didn't want to tell him but Mickey insisted.

Turns out it was not only one Omega when he had his ruts, it was more like two or three. They just couldn't handle him.  
So Mickey felt kinda proud in a sick way. Yeay he can take a pounding from his Prime-Alpha, but Ian had said that he loved Mickey and cherished him far beyond all others in his life. Mickey loved him, he fucking loved him but to say it out loud...  
Fuck it, he flicks his smoke and says it...

  
"I fucking love you Ian Clayton Gallagher," as he watches Gothenburgs skyline.

  
He feels strong arms envelop him.

  
"I love you too Mikhailo Aleksandr Milkovich," answers Ian.


	14. All Time Low!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rut part 2...lovey dovey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I been sick, oh so sick. 
> 
> The Omegaverse is complicated and I didn't want to put Bipolar upon this fragile thing.  
> So I incorporated that into his rut. Also skipping angst because other writers do it so much better.  
> And also irl sucks, it does. 
> 
> Ps Ian and Mickey deserves each other! Ds

Mickey can't have Ian's dick in his ass, no more! Fuck he's so sore, he can't sit. But it feels good to lay in the tub and be pampered by your Alpha. After the final knotting Ian seemed to calm down. When Mickey asked if Ian still was awaiting a wave, the Alpha seemed puzzled.

  
"I'm not really sure, I'm much at ease it appears."

  
He starts rubbing Mickey's shoulders and fuck it feels good. Ian is behind him in the large bathtub, and the water is still so hot it's steaming.

  
"I think it has something to do with our bond, the fact that we are soulmates..."

  
The issue of being soulmates has never been broad up in a serious conversation, it has just been lurking in the backround.

  
"I , starts Mickey, I didn't know I could fall so fast for someone. I didn't see something like this in my future honestly."

  
"Niether did I, you were sent to me."

  
Mickey halfturns and kisses Ian. Never did he think he would get this sappy either. Later when they are facing each other in the bed, Ian drawing circles on his chest it feels like nothing can come between them.

  
"Mick."

  
"Yeah..."

  
"I feel like my lows are not so far away, I will try to fight it but sometimes I just lay in bed for hours. Please be prepared baby.."

  
"Of course"

  
Ian flips him suddenly and kisses a path down Mickey's neck.

  
"No, fuck I don't wanna, Mickey whines. My ass hurts."

  
"That's why...kiss...I was thinking...kiss,bite...that you...kiss...fuck me..."

  
Jesus Christ, his Alpha suggests Mickey fuck him. And he's tripping!!!!

  
"Whaaat?

  
"I love you and you said it..."

  
"Yeah yeah yeah , Mickey interupts, just Jesus! He pushes Ian off him slowly, and sits up. He would, of course he would. But thinking about it and doing it are two different things.

  
"Gimme a sec..."

  
"No, fuck me now!"

  
When did his Alpha turn to whining...? Ian pulls him back and starts kissing him again.

  
"Wait wait, we need lube man..."

  
"No, use you slick, it be so much hotter"

  
It seems Ian also had been thinking about this, and it occurs to Mickey that Ian had done this before in his rut. It's like throwing salt on a wound but he asks anyway.

  
"So you done this before?"

  
"Well, I tried it when I was younger but never since."

  
This just blows Mickey away. Now a hundred new questions arise. Ian sense Mickey is spiraling and brings him back to their bubble.

  
"Babycakes, I want this with you."

  
Mickey composes himself and pushes back all those question to the back of his mind. Now it's just him and his soulmate, who offered his body to Mickey.  
Ian is laying on his back and Mickey trails his hands down his body, he's truly breathtaking to look at. He takes Ian in his mouth and feels him grow harder under his care. The Alpha even takes care of his nether regions.   
Manscaping at it's finest if you ask Mickey. He blushes at the memory of Ian shaving him and telling him the do's and dont's. Talking about a Sex & The City episode, and Mickey just told Ian to shut up. He did not want a lightning bolt thank you very much.

  
He shakes those thoughts away and concentrates on Ian. This feels not as rushed as before, this feels like making love. Even if he's sucking on Ian's balls, and licking a path down to his hole. Eating him out makes Mickey so hard, the noises from Ian feeds his ego.  
Ian knew he would enjoy himself with Mickey, he trusted him. He loved him and trusted him fully, and fuck it's intense when he feels Mickey's tongue on him. His thighs starts to shake. When Mickey deepthroats him he moans long and low.

  
"I wanna taste you Mick," he pleads.

  
The arrange themselfes so they are in a 69 kinda shape. From there on it's just moans and gasps. They both get off before they even get to the fun part. But when Mickey drifts off to sleep once again, he knows he will dream of making love to his Alpha.

******************************

Next time Mickey awakens Ian is curled around him holding on tight. He feels something is off, Ian's aura is faded. Strong, but the usual electricity is gone.  
So this is the down of it all, hard to believe when hours before his Alpha been so strong and demanding. Now it all clicks into place why a Prime like Ian needs him, a hybrid.

  
When he's in rut he wants the Omega in Mickey, he craves it! But then he will need the Alpha streaks too when the lows comes. Mickey vows to himself that he will endure whatever Ian goes through and just be there for him.  
When they are back in The States, he will come clean about Svetlana and Yev. That's a bullet he dodged, he just feels bad about the kid. But better be off then to have that motherfucker for a dad in his life. They tried to pin it on him but even if he's a hybrid it takes medical help to inpregnant someone when you're an Omega.

  
So fuck you Dad, that ain't my kid. He gave all his saving to Svetlana so she could get the hell away from them. And she took the advice and ran, Terry had been on a warpath and he was more than happy to recive a beating for their sake.  
Ian stirs and Mickey caresses him over his head. His Alpha had been so worried about what Mickey was gonna think when his lows got the better of him. Mickey was just so fucking happy, and his heart thumped wildly of thinking that yeah...Ian Gallagher loved him.

  
He hears the frontdoor open so he quickly puts some sweatpants on and silently pad out from their bedroom and closes the door. When he enters the kitchen expecting Sarah, he shocked to see Anne. And she screams out her fear.

  
"Oh bloody hell you gave me a fright!"

  
"Why do you speak like Mary Poppins? And why da'fuck you doing here?"

  
"Why I speak like Mary Poppins? What are you on about?"

  
Mickey just rolls his eyes, this is just what he's talking about.

  
"Ah you meen I speak like a Brit? Well it's..."

  
"Yeah yeah whatever, get the hell out!"

  
And Mickey starts searching for something to snack on. Hoping Anne got the hint and leave him be.

  
"Rude!, but I was just gonna leave some snacks that Ian likes."

  
"Uhuhh..." Mickey finds some snickers bars and starts looking for something to drink.

  
Anne still in the kitchen wringing her hands.

  
"Soo, she starts, has the lows started already?"

  
Mickey looks up but Anne-Marie doesn't look angry or upset just worried. And he suddenly understands.

  
"Fuck, you love him in your own fucked up way!"

  
Anne snorts.

"Fucked up way? No I love him..."

  
"But he's gay! He will never love you back like that..."

  
"He is not my soulmate but.."

  
"Damn right he's not your soulmate, his mine. And he claimed me, not you."

  
"Listen, I loved him a long time. But not as a lover, he is my kindred spirit."

  
Anne takes on of the kitchen chairs and sits down.

  
"When we first met, he was the only one that saw the true me. And when I inherited the family business with my grandparent crazy idea that only an Alpha could lead, I knew I had to tag Ian along with me to the top. And yes, I drove many of his lovers away but I had evidence against them..."

  
"Evidence?," Mickey asks in spite himself.

  
Anne blushes.

  
"Well I hired a Private Investigator to look them up..."

  
"You did that to me?"

  
"NO! Didn't have time, then you were bonded. And he seems so happy and in love."

  
"We are, I don't need his money, I love him."

It still feelt weird to say it out loud but he thought maybe Anne needed to hear it from him too. She stood up from the chair and made way to the front door.

  
"Look, I just don't want to loose my best friend. But I see he's in good hands. I hoped the soulbond would ease his rut and make it shorter. Guess I was right."

  
Mickey goes to stand closer and Anne reaches for her purse and digs out a key.

  
"Here, you better have the key to your apartment. And I hope I'll be invited for dinner in the future."

  
Mickey takes the offered key. He feels happy Anne was not the big bad bitch he imagined, but also happy she's not in the picture anymore.

  
"Just...just be careful with his ex Alex. I got rid of him after seeing how he was manipulating and taking advantage of Ian. If anythings happen I got your back."

  
She smiles.

  
"I better go, take care."

  
"Yeah...uhm take care..."

  
Anne leaves and Mickey goes to the door and looks it. No more unwanted visitors. He grabs some of the snack Anne left and brings them into the bedroom. He rummages for something to give to Ian and finds salted liquirice. Yuck! Does Ian like this...Damn Swedes!

 

**********************************************

 

Ian wakes up on the second day and feels invigorated. Never before has a rut lasted this short. Usually he has sent away at least three or four Omegas before he's satisfied. And the lows, shit does goes on for days as he just lays there. But with the bond, it made things easier. Mickey just held him and he felt loved, wanted in a way never before.

  
Maybe it was because Mickey needed him. He would have to look that up, contact another Prime he knew off. He had experiencied one rut with an Ex but he had to go to the clinic anyway and then the low took several days to recover from.  
Mickey had been sweet, he had a tough exterior but inside he was just a soft marsmallow. He cuddled and kissed, blushed at how "gay" it all was, then procedded to bump noses and whisper sweet nothings.

  
Now it's time for packing and going home. This is the last he will see of this aparment and he will not miss it but has a melancholy feeling about it. He shakes it off, maybe they will get another one here in Gothenburg, or just stay at hotels if they visit again.  
Mickey had made that clear, no more stays anywhere without him. Ian smiles, Mickey is so jealous but it feels good.

  
"So," Mickey stands at the door frame with a crooked smile and just a towel.

  
" I really wanna finish what we started before..."

  
"Oh, Ian plays the innocent, what was that?"

  
"I want to fuck you, before we leave. I want to fuck you so bad..."

  
"Yeah, I should hit the shower first."

  
"You to that, I'll be waiting."

  
Ian rushes past Mickey, who takes his towel off and places himself on the bed. he's a bit nervous but he will try his best to make Ian loose his mind. Meanwhile he starts tugging his member who is already leaking by the prospect of fucking his Alpha.  
Ian has taken a real quick shower and he comes in naked into the bedroom eager to pick things up were they left them.

They start kissing like they haven't seen each other for a while, feeling each other up. Getting high on the feeling of being together.  
And when Ian drags his fingers through Mickeys cleft bringing the Omegas slick onto his own hole, and starts to prep himself. Mickey just whines, Ian is gonna be his undoing.

  
The Alpha has to encourage his Omega to take the last step in penetrating him. Mickey's mind is blown away and he fears he will come before Ian has his fill.  
But after prep Mickey is sliding his tip up and down Ian's slick filled crack. Their smell blends like that first time, and then his head slips encasing himself in the Alphas heat.  
Ian groans, it's been to long and Mickey's shaft is thick. He lift his hips for better leverage and Mickey keens in that wonderful way making Ian's blood boil.

  
"I'm good, go on baby."

  
Mickey start agonizingly slow, both looking into each other eyes. It's so intense, Mickey know he's not gonna last. But then he hits that spot, he fins it and angles toward that on every stroke.  
Ian trashes, it's so good. Mickey's dick so thick it keeps hitting him in his prostate time and time again. He feels Mickey's hand tugging at his dick and he tries to hold onto the edge before falling. He really does and it's a fucking great feeling. Then he lets himself fall.

  
Looking into Mickeys eyes while he comes is finding Nirvana. He feels Mickey stuttering, feels himself being filled up and that wonderful keening Omega, shakes in his arms after and intense orgasm.

  
"Fuck I love you Mick!"

  
Mickey just falls into Ian's arms. Just a little rest before they clean themselfes up. They got a long journey home.


	15. I got everything you need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We take a jump into the future of the lovebirds...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for grammar, will take a look again. Feel free to re-read it later on^^

Mickey sits outside the shop on his lunchbreak taking a smoke. He shakes his head, how on earth did it come to this. Ian will arrive soon and they will have lunch together.  
It's been months now, they even celebrated Christmas together and fucked on New Years Eve. Mickey moved in with him at the beginning of january on Ian's request.

  
"What better way to start a new year, a new life babycakes," he had said.

  
And Mickey had feelt a little bit uneasy but couldn't argue that he didn't spend all his time at Ian's anyway. He had come clean about Svetlana and all that shit. He had expected Ian to get dissapointed in some level but Ian had cursed, and had spent mayor time on the phone. Mickey didn't know what the hell was going on until he recived a phonecall from Svet telling him she had a nice apartment she was moving into, and a job interview going on.

"So, he had said, what of it?"

  
Well turns out some girl named Sarah had fixed that for her and had gotten her a spot on a nice private school for Yev, and even gotten him a bank account. That only let him get the money if and only if he graduated!  
Mickey had told Ian its was to much and he hadn't open up to him just to get money for them. But Ian had responded that they were family right. He had hooked Colin and Iggy up aswell as Mandy. Colin was a janitor and Carl picked Iggy to work with him on security.

  
Mandy had been offered a job as an assistant part time, she decided she wanted to study to get her GED. Terry had woken up and with the help of Ian's lawyers he was send back to prison for a long time. Good riddance!  
When he looks up from reminiscing Ian's drives up in his Tesla. Mickey flicks his smoke away and stands up to great his boyfriend.

His Alpha jumps out and he looks hot, he's casually dressed but like always with everything Ian does Mickey's heart skips a beat.  
Ian approches Mickey and finds himself wanting him. He always want Mickey, his smell just drives him wild. He takes his Omega in his arms and inhales deeply.

  
"Fuck, you smell so good!"

  
"C'mon, let go not when all the guys might be watching...."

  
That makes Ian drops his hans and grab at Mickey's ass and holding tight.

  
"Now I'm not letting you go, have to prove you're mine right."

  
Mickey know there's no point in struggling when Ian wants to show him off so hi results to kiss Ian instead. They get lost in kissing each other, lots of tongue, harsh breaths, getting high form one another.  
And then the wolfwhistles begins, all of his fucking co-workers seems to team up. Mickey blushes and tries to shove Ian away, but Ian just laughs and finally releases Mickey who turns around and gives everyone the finger...

  
"Yeay Yeay, suck it up you morons, go back to work!!!"

 

************************************************************************************

 

After having lunch with Ian and being informed that Lee was going to be his personal bodyguard, he took longer to get ready than usual. Ian had not been nervous but had told him he had gotten some pictures sent to his office and he wanted Mickey to be safe. What those pictures contained he wouldn't say and had promised to tell him when he got home.

His brand new Volvo (present from Anne, her way of saying sorry) was in the hands of Lee now, Ian wanting Mickey to have his bodyguard near at all times.  
So with a deep breath he took his bag and went out the door, locking and setting the alarm as he was the last one out. Lee sitting with a broad smile at the driver seat.

  
"Ain't this a beauty ey?"

  
"Yeah it's my fucking car, scooch over will you!!?"

  
"Boss told my to drive you, you're my personal Miss Daisy Mick so get in..."

  
Lee was having a laugh at the sour expression on Mickey's face.

  
"Fuuck!"

  
*******************************************************************************

  
When Mickey entered the apartment he was out for blood. But stopped when he saw Ian pacing back and forth in front of the windows. The Alpha looked up and enveloped Mickey in his aura that was sparking up a storm.

  
"Babycakes!"

  
And in four long strides was pushing Mickey up the wall pinning him there.

  
"I fucking love you so much"

  
Strong hands opening up his fly, stroking against his skin. Mouth on his neck, wet tongue and bites at his gland was making Mickey dizzy. He was trown off his original plan of demanding Ian to tell him what was going on.  
Postponing that and just enjoying the sexuel assault, yeilding up all control to the Alpha. Letting him take what he wants, and Mickey's Omega just purrs. This is how it's suppose to be. The Alpha taking care of him and also protecting him.

  
Mickey is high on the feeling and wraps his legs around Ian. It feels good to sometimes just give up everything and have his Alpha roam his body. Is like Ian know what he wants and what he needs.  
Right now he wants to be dominated, to please Ian and in that way please himself. Ian takes a hard grip on Mickey's legs and carries him up the stairways to their bedroom that's on the second floor.

  
It's always intense but now, it feels like Ian wants to inprint himself on Mickey. Get in under his skin and stay there, bitemarks that won't leave for days. Hickeys on places no one but them will find. Scenting each other, clawing and gasping.  
It's to much and to little all at once. Mickey's new found nipple piercings giving new sensations as Ian takes them in his teeth and pulls. Mickey cries out again and again as he's swept up on the waves of pleasure.

  
Ian's Alpha roars as Mickey displays his Omega and he wants to hear those keening noises that meen he's doing it right. He can't focus on nothing more than Mickey and his pliant body. To taste, to feel the weight of Mickey's cock in his mouth.  
Taste the saltiness, to suck harder and feel Mickey's hands in his hair. Wanting more, so he plunges his fingers into that slickfilled hole. Laps a path down the Omega balls and turns him so he can have a clearer view.

  
When he has position Mickey the way he wants he plunges in his tongue into that hole. In the back of his mind it registers that they way they are acting it's has to do with Mickey's heat that is near. Fuck, he tastes good and Ian growls out.

  
"Mick, fuck your heat is near! You taste even sweeter..."

  
This causes Mickey to keen in that way Ian loves, and thinks that yes his heat it's on his way. Getting lost in Ian is easy but this, this bat crazy craving it's his heat.

  
He wants to call out Ian's name over and over. He starts to shant...

  
"Ah baby baby, right there don't stop. Fuck don't stop."

  
"Never," says a feverish Ian.

  
One finger turns to two then three and then he is ready to be enveloped in Mickey's heat. Fingers that leave bruises and filthy whispers back and forth between the two of them turns to gasps where they both seek out their orgasms.

  
"Oh my God...fuuuck!" Mickey is the first to break the crescendo.

  
Ian draps himself over and Mickey and puts his arms around him. Mickey takes the bedframe for leverage and lets Ian take what he needs.

  
Forgotten in the kitchen table lays several fotos of Mickey with Ian and some with Mickey alone. On the way home, on the L, in his job. Attached to the envelope is a note.

 

Did you replace me already?  
XoXo


	16. Nattlivspussel^^

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let us take a vacation....and let's see if we can make babieeeesss^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's summer....at least here so can't post as I used to. Gotta head to the beach with my boys.

Ian was looking at Carl trying to read his expression, and it suddenly dawned on him.

  
"Oh my God, you like this...!"

  
Carl looks up from the papers he's holding.

  
"Course I do, I freaking love it!"

  
"That's just typical...Look Mickey's heat is coming up and he's gonna be vulnerable, and I will fucking explode if he comes near! Are you sure it's Alex stalking him?"

  
"Yeah, Anne's PI found alot of stuff on him."

  
"It just seems, not likely...he was so clingy..."

  
"And pathetic?"

  
"I remember you never liked him, but I think he had moved on."

  
"Well, you're a catch brother mine. What if you take some time off and go somewhere?"

  
Ian goes over his options in his head, he and Mickey been working all winter and spring non stop. He tried to have Mickey stop working fulltime but Mickey had just laughed at him.  
They both need a vacation, the week they take monthly for Mickey's heat doesn't count. They could get away now and then after the heat actually go out and just be.

  
"Call Fiona, she always know the best prices and good places."

  
"Yeah good idea!" Ian fumbles with his phone, should he consult with Mickey first or let it be a surprise. Maybe it's better to come clean, no skeletons that can come back later and fuck things up.

  
Carl packs up his things, and just when he's about to tell Ian he's heading out Mickeys comes into the livingroom.

  
"Oh hey, Ian didn't say anything about you coming over man..."

  
"We were just discussing the security breach around you so it was a business meeting."

  
Mickey's brows rises up.

  
"What?"

  
"Oh," Carl tries to backdrack now that Ian's on the phone with their sister.

  
"Nothing important, we're on it. And Lee is with you now so no worries..."

  
Ian has not yet cleared the kitchen table so Mickey sees alot of pictures and reaches for one of them. Carl doesn't really know if he should stop him or if Ian want's to tell him so he just stays still. Oh fuck...  
Mickey just goes trough the stack and when he's finished he reads the note and tosses it on the table.

  
"What the fuck is this shit?"

  
Just then Ian comes back with a big grin and stops in his tracks...Oh fuck!

 

****************************************

 

After some screaming (Most on Mickey's part because damn his heat is coming up and everything just makes him mad) he's packing and swearing under his breath. Sure he loved a vacation but he doesn's want to run away.  
Not from some idiot who thinks a couple of pictures taken behind his back gonna scare him. But when Ian told him where they were going he reluctantly agreed.

Turns out Fiona! talks to Anne frequently and reminded Ian that yes she owned a B&B kinda hotel in Freaking Costa Rica!  
So four first class tickets to Juan Santa Maria Airport in San José, Javi and Lee coming with them. Ian speaks spanish (what a surprise) so he and Javi can translate everything and Ian swears the fried chicken is awesum.  
Anne was just weird, trying to make amends and Mickey had given up on telling her that all her gifts was a waste of time. Mandy though was having a field day with all the stuff Mickey was giving her.

  
But now he was grateful for all the weird shit she owned. Ian had explained it was a relative that had wanted her to invest and she did. So one of the buildings was Ian's or some shit now.  
They got to leave soon, Ian scents him all the time now and growls. It's exeting to know that the smell of upcoming heat makes Ian all possesive and has to claim him all the time.

  
The smell of their bond is strong yet Ian prowls like someone is trying to take his mate away. Javi keeps his distance but Lee that motherfucker keeps sniffing and winking at Ian.  
The smell and aura of his Alpha precedes his presence before he comes into their bedroom. Mickey just counts the seconds and yes there it is, Ian hugging him and inhaling his smell.

  
"Mickey, I'm sorry. I was gonna tell you yesterday but got carried away. That's why I had Carl come over today, I thought we could sit together and go over our options."

  
Mickey snorts.

  
"What's with us always getting swept away huh."

  
Mickey turns and hugs Ian back.

  
"I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at everything rigth now..."

  
"Just like Bruce Banner?"

  
"You're such a dork, must you bring you nerdness into this?"

  
"Always, nerds rock now or did you not get the memo?"

  
Mickey stops their babbling with filthy kisses and as he tries to get Ian on top of him on the bed, someone coughs in the hallway.

  
"Gentlemen, we should get going or we'll be late!"

  
Sarah stands there with a big smile and a sun hat on that says in big purple words.

  
**Pura Vida!**

  
Ian pulls Mickey up and grins at Sarah.

  
"Heya girl you coming too?"

  
"Hell yeah I'm coming too..."

  
"Oh no what did Fiona do?"

  
"Relax! THE MORE THE MERRIER, oh and we rented a private jet instead..."

  
Mickey doesn't understand, how many were they gonna be? Then he hears a voice.

  
"Dickbreath! Are you coming or what, don't fuck now wait til we are on the hotel and far away from you."

  
Mickey turns to Ian.

  
"Whatta fuck is Mandy doing here?"

  
Sarah giggles and says.

  
"Well she started sleeping with her boss, and her boss is Lip."

  
"Oh for fucks sake..." Mickey's blood vessel in his forehead is ready to pop.

 

********************************************

 

Ian is holding onto Mickey's neck tight and hearing his Omega keen. He bites down onto Mickey's gland just to prove that the Omega is his.  
He's high on the feeling, but it was a close call. When all the Gallaghers and Milkovich's plus employees boarded the plane the alcohol was flowing. Everybody on a good mood expect for himself.

  
Well he had a good time but the more time went on the more Mickey's scent started to affect him. Lip kept to himself being with Mandy and Javi knew to not go near. But Lee and goddammit even Fiona and Carl kept glancing at Mickey.  
Fiona had just smiled and said.

  
"What?... he smells good, no harm in that."

  
Carl even had the balls to twirl a drunk Mickey around before a growl from Ian made him leave the Omega alone. But Lee was just messing with him, Ian knew this still reacted as predicted when Lee pulled Mickey to sit on his lap.

  
"There's my bodyguard," slurred Mickey and clapped Lee on his cheek.

  
"You'll keep the Boogeyman away right?"

  
"Course, they have to be bloody mental if they come near."

  
Lets just say Mickey sat on Ian's lap after that and was only let up when he had to sit in his own chair before landing. Everybody had a laugh but Ian was gritting his teeth. And then at the airport the heat become very apparant.  
They rushed to their rented vehicles and were on the way. After two hours of having the Omega plead to be taken they had arrived. Ian almost tore the car door aside and burst trough the door of the bungelow.  
So here they are now fucking on the floor like animals but Ian's doesn't want it any other way. He continues his assult cause the Omega begs for it.

  
"Harder come on, show me Alpha, show me I'm yours..."

  
Ian does not dissapoint holding on tight with one hand on the Omegas hip. But is soon becomes to much for both of them, Mickey's arms gives out. The angle though becomes perfect as the Alpha hits his spot and that is all it takes.  
Mickey comes hard, Ian puts more pressure in his throat and cries out.

  
"You are, you are mine....mine to fuck, mine to please..."

  
He feels his knot lock in, tips his head back and enjoys the ride. They lay panting in the floor connected for now. The absurdity of it all makes them laugh out.

  
"Well...I say we wait it out, no way I'm gonna move around like this hahahaha."

  
Ian has another fit of laughter. All the worries of stalkers and what not far away now. Only thing on his mind now is Mickey's heat and then showing Mickey around. Manuel Antonio is beautiful and they will savour it all.  
When Mickey falls asleep after the second wave, Ian prepares them some food and drinks. They have a private pool and some naughty ideas have already formed in the Alphas head.

He turns to look at the love of his life tangled up in the sheets.  
He wishes not for the first time that maybe Mickey can carry their child. That he has succeded to make them both parents. He knows Mickey been hoping that for every heat that he can deliver the good news of becoming parents.

  
Ian just hopes that whatever is going on will not affect Mickey now. It would be wonderful to tell the story later that their child was conceived here in a place such as great as this... **Pura Vida** indeed!

 

 

* **Pura Vida** : Pure Life  
(It’s an emotion, it’s an attitude, it’s happiness, and it’s a way of life)


	17. Lust for Life...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They been gone for months now enjoying each other and living life. Back to reality boys!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for your comments ❤️  
> It's really difficult to write, kudos to ya'll amazing writers out there!!!
> 
> Writing about Costa has giving me such a homesickness. When I win the lottery me and my boys are gonna live there.^^

 

 

Mickey lays in one of the sunchairs outside of their bungalow. The privacy has been a blessing, the others going out to enjoy the sea, rainforest, vulcanos and what not.  
They can be as loud as they want, he can really let loose and even scream out. And my God has he let his insecuritius and selfdoubt go fuck themselfes when Ian looks at him like that. He blushes at a vivid memory when Ian was taking him with long hard thrust and he just let it slip.

  
"Come on Daddy, give it to me," he had said.

  
In that moment it had felt right but afterward he had thought that - Where the fuck did that come from and slip out? Did he have daddy issues???  
It was all sorts of fucked up but Ian had just given it to him even harder. Maybe turned on by it, but Mickey didn't want to discuss it while in heat. Maybe later, for now he was just enjoying everything to the max.

  
The Omega starts to turn in the chair, fuck another wave was coming. Just the thought of Ian brought them out faster and more intense somehow.  
Ian had gone to take a shower, they had eaten lots of exotic fruits and tasted the local food as Gallo Pinto, and Casado. Gallo Pinto was rice and beans that were fried in some butter and it was an mouthgasm, the Casado was just steak but Lord!!!!

  
"Iaaan, he calls out, it has begun again...."

  
The Alpha appears with only a towel on.

  
"Can you make it in, to the bed?" he asks.

  
Mickey considers and makes a quick decision.

  
"Nooo, carry me!" and whines so Ian has to pick him up bridal style and carry him.

  
"You're such a spoiled little Omega right?"

  
Mickey doesn't answer just lets his aura out and tries to force his heat smell to make Ian go crazy. And he does, Ian inhales and his pupils dilate.

  
"Playing with fire babycakes, now you gonna have to be a good boy to me..."

  
Score! Mickey thinks, he's just this side of kinky tonight.

  
Ian gently lays him down on his back and climbs on top of him. He pins Mickey down by both wrists.

  
"You know I heard you before..."

  
"Yeah?"

  
"You called me daddy!"

  
"Shut up did not...."

  
Ian smirks and kisses him a few times before he looks into Mickey's eyes.

  
"It turns me on you know, I don't mind. It's only you and me here, now..."

  
Mickey blushes.

  
"You sure?"

  
Ian puts pressure on his writs and growls out.

  
"I call you lots of names, my cockslut, how greedy your hole is swallowing up my dick without problem."

  
Ian bites at Mickey's neck.

  
"It's for our benefit and we both like it, nobody else needs to know right?"

  
Mickey nods, it's true in their bubble they can say what they want, do what they want. He forces breath to his lungs and says.

  
"Yeah daddy, please fill me up need you knot"

  
"Of course baby, how do you want it. Little rough or shall I make it slow?"

  
"Rough, mark me, make me....fuck take what you want!"

  
Ian realese his wrist but gently scratches with his nails all the way along his arms, until he reaches his nipples that now are pierced and pulls on the barbells. Mickey gasps out and braces himself for what's to come.  
It feels like hours passes where Ian fucks  him from differrent position, praising him telling him he's a good Omega while Mickey's eyes rolls back at the pure exctasy he is feeling.

  
He's hoarse from screaming, just whimpers now and keens when Ian hits his spot again and again. When Ian start knotting they play their favorite game.  
Having the almost knot catch at his rim, over and over. Ian has to use more and more force to get the swollen head in. Both gasping and short of breath until Ian can't hold it in no more and with a powerful thrust goes in. Locking in and convulsing.

  
Spurt after spurt of cum and Mickey's flat belly bulges out and he hopes that this time it takes. The smell of all that cum and Ian's aura pulsing around him, the knot in place still twitching all becomes to much again and he has the most intense orgasm ever.  
Ian holds him tighter and whispers soothingly.

  
"Don't pass out on me now baby...!"

  
And Micket tries to hold on, to feel every second of true bliss. He feels the heat slowly subsiding and not coming back. Just in time cause he was getting sore, to much stimulation.  
He just want to cuddle now for a while and make out.

  
"I'm so tired," he tells Ian.

  
"Yeah sleep love, you think is the last wave?"

  
"Oh man I hope so, no more."

  
"I love you."

  
"Dito," responds a groggy Mickey.

  
Aha, Ian thinks, he totally saw the Ghost movie with the belated Patrick Swayze. Storing that for relentless teasing later and settles in for being the big spoon.

 

 

***********************************************

 

  
Days turn into weeks and then months. Living in paradise has it's benefits. Rest of the clan of Gallaghers and Milkovich's has to return to their jobs.  
Ian made Lip step up and take more responsibility and he had to fire Mandy in order to get a real assistent because they kept fucking in the most inappropiate places.

  
Fiona had then hired Mandy to help out in Fiona's lunch restaurant that was in the same building as SSP. Lip still had tried to sneak away but Sarah was there to keep an eye on the lovesick couple.  
Ian had started up a conversation with one of the other guests at the B&B, and somehow ended up doing a business deal so he was working and still on vacation.

  
Some guys just had that ability it seems, lucky shitheads! His own job was waiting for him, he had told Ian that Jerry was a good guy but couldn't afford to loose a mechanic.  
So what did Ian do, well he bought the shop and kept Jerry as the boss. Who said you can't fix it all with money? Sometimes he thinks it to much, guilt trips himself.

  
But Ian has a fix to that too, like now doing Pro Bono stuff in the rainforest for the native Costa Rican, Los Guatuzos. Mickey had been quick to point out that they should help in their own backyard first.  
And yes of course SSP was involved. Debbie being a champ, going on rallys and fighting for Standing Rock.

That had been interesting to discuss with Debbie, and Mickey found himself with so much information about Native communities.  
Mickey waits by the door of the front office of the B&B, anytime soon Jorge is going to come by yelling.

  
"Paaaatiii..."

  
And Mickey's gonna buy a bunch of those and maybe some Guayabitas. Pati is like this pasty to die for and Guayabitas is pressed fruit into like a jello kind of thing. He loves jello, and those just satisfy his sweeth tooth.  
He's been craving those two combinations with a fever. Lately he's been craving a lot of things but luckily the local grocery store has manage to accomodate his needs.

  
And sure enough he spots Jorge and rushes out. Buying almost all his stash and then going to purchase the Guyabitas. He sits by the pool and has a view of the ocean while he stuffs his mouth.  
Ian is in the city and will be back anytime now.

He doesn't want to get caught eating all that food. They are supposed to go out and explore this new restaurant.  
Mickey eats it all up then takes a quick shower. Checks himself in the mirror and stops to take a secon glance. He should start working out again, he misses some of the aspect of working as a mechanic too.

Heaving lifting and hanging with the guys.  
Maybe it's time to go back home. They can always come back next year, the bungalow is theirs. He hears a car pull up on the parking lot and he smiles.

 

**************************************

 

Ian steps out and breaths out. Even if they here on vacation he's been making the most of it with new business apportunities. But it feels darn good to drive home and then take Mickey out for dinner.

  
Maybe a stroll on the beach and some lovemaking. He pats the ring on his left pocket. He's gonna ask Mickey to marry him. They are already mated but he want's all the paperwork and legal stuff too.  
A bit diffucult only to find a Priest willing to bless them, Costa Rica is a catholic land. But he had found one in Padre Manuel.

  
The Padre had told him that it was 2018 now, and things change, we have to change with them or get left far behind.  
He had planned to propose now and then have the wedding in the winter. He wanted everybody to come and celebrate together.

He sees Mickey trough the window and notices a little bump on his stomage.  
He has noticed Mickey become a little more chubby, but thought it was more that Mickey finally had started to relax. He can't get his hopes up but oh how he wishes....

 

****************************************

 

"Mickey Milkovich, will you marry me?"

  
Mickey is stunned, first a lovely dinner. Lots of laughter and great food. A midnight stroll that almost end in disaster cause the couldn't see shit it was do dark.  
And now under the starry sky, Ian goes down on one knee.

  
"Yes, yes of course!!!"

  
The ring is perfect, everything is perfect. They make love when they come home, slowly tasting each other. Sweet caresses, no longer in hurry. Sweet nothings whispers in each other ears.

  
Mickey takes Ian in his mouth, enjoys how Ian pants and moans. The favor is returned and then Mickey want's to ride him. Oh so slow with Ian's arms around him.  
The build up is intense,  Mickey comes is in long white streaks across the Alphas stomach. Ian keeps thrusting up until he also spills.

  
"Fuck Mick, you're everything to me...."

 

  
The morning after Mickey wakes up, and feels so sick. He runs into the bathroom and pukes up his intestines it seems. Ian is soothing his back.

  
"Babycakes, I'll run to the store to buy a test oki?"

  
"What? what test?" Mickey doesn't quite grasp what Ian is talking about.

  
"To see if your pregnant?"

  
"Oh!"

  
"OOOOOhh! Yeah, do that." Suddenly it's oki to feel this bad.

  
Mickey pees on the damn stick and both him and Ian look at the results.

 

  
And yes, it's positive. They look up and beam at each other.

  
"I wanna go home now Ian."

  
"Of course darling"

 


	18. Me rehúso darte un ultimo beso!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pregnant needy Mickey with a bitzy angst...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is coming to and end....aaaargh only two chapters left.  
> But alas it's given me a bloody tooth and I feel that maybe I can write sum more...Are you up for more?
> 
> Maybe not on this specific storyline but I have some hot ideas^^

 

 

 

Mickey is horny, like all the time! And moody, God he misses Guayabitas. Ian promised to see if he could get them shipped over and he asks daily if they have come.  
Lee is his best friend now, he turned into this little puppy following Mickey around and worrying about the baby. Carl had punched Ian on the arm and said.

  
"I told you so..."

  
It had seem that Ian was a little jealous and had wanted to remove Lee from Mickey's side. But as soon Mickey had landed in Chicago again, letters had started to appear.  
Mickey was not allowed to read them, he had a mayor screaming match at this but everyone seemed to think it would stress him and in turn stress the baby out.

  
And then Lee was plastered at his side, but it had started a friendship between them that Mickey was happy about. Liam had also started to hang out at their place.  
First it was to paint the nursery, then he had brought over his homework one night. Mickey had taken a look and they had started up a conversation.

  
He has developed a rutin now, hanging out with Fiona and Mandy a bit in the morning stealing food. Lee is more than happy to help with that. Then going to the shop, Iggy and Colin had started working there.

The male Milkovich's were always good at working with cars. Somedays it's lunchdate with Ian if he's not too busy, and if he is Mickey's goes home to take a nap. He's constantly tired, hormones going crazy. So it's sex, food and sleep that is his main focus.

Mickey looks at the clock, almost time for Ian to come home. He makes his way to the shower cause he wants something from his Alpha today. He's thinking way to much and dammit he wants to get rimmed and sucked on so he forgets his name.

  
"Lee, get the fuck out, my Alpha is coming and I want to fuck..."

  
Lee struggles to get up from his place on the sofa.

  
"Bloody hell, this sofa swallows you alive!"

  
"It's comfy, good for my back."

  
When he's finally up the door opens up reaveling a irritated Ian. He gives a short nod to Lee and turns back to Javi.

  
"I told you, hire someone that follows on a safe distant, tell Carl. We can't have this maniac doing this no more."

  
"I know boss, but sooner or later he'll want to make do on his threats and then we have him."

  
"Yeah hopefully not to late."

  
Ian looks at Mickey and smiles.

  
"Hey babycakes, just give us a moment will you."

  
Mickey is tires of arguing that he wants to know what's going on. But he damn will get some action.

  
"Yeah yeah, I'm gonna take a shower. Everybody be gone when I get out, you owe me Alpha!"

  
"Anything for you, my love."

  
As Mickey makes his way, slightly bowlegged and the cutest babybump ever Ian takes a deep breath and talks with his security staff.

  
"Who ever makes these letters and taking fucking pictures of my Omega has to pay."

  
He starts pacing, the last letter were pictures of Fiona, Mandy and Mickey shopping babyclothes. Mickey with a permanent scowl on his face and the girls with longing and cuteness overload.  
The pictures would have been fine to look at, and even get a  laugh at Mickey's expression if it weren't with the accompanied foul letter.

  
**Are you his bitch now, carrying his child? It's suppose to be me, you ungrateful fuck.**

  
He grits his teeth, he has tried calling Alex but he just get to voicemail and already left messages. He doesn't live in the same adress either. Carls has been trying to track him down but to no avail.  
He was tired of this, but he didn't want Mickey to find out about the constant of letters and threats. Of course the Omega knew to some extant but Ian wanted him safe.

  
Now he ushers Javi and Lee out the door and tries to relax. Here in their home they are safe. Carls has become a little obsessed and slightly paranoid.  
But better safe then sorry! Ian thinks of joining Mickey in the shower when said Omega comes out.

  
"Hey, your turn to hit the shower, squeaky clean you hear?"

  
Ian smirks, he loves his bossy Omega. He would do anything for him.

  
"Yes sir," he responds. Tonight it's about them!

 

*********************************************

 

He starts by fucking into his Alpha's mouth. Ian is eager and takes his whole lenght in, spit covering Mickey's dick just the way he likes it.  
Mickey holds onto Ian's red hair and fucks his mouth. Ian twirls his tongue expertly and then swallows around Mickey's head. But the Omega wants more.

  
"Come on, I want you to suck harder."

  
Lately everything Ian does, he has to double his strength. Mickey likes getting sucked but hard. He even has to use a little teeth so the Omega keens.  
Holding him down with more power, gripping tighter on his wrist, spanking him until Ian stops afraid he might hurt him. Everything must contain a bit more of pain it seems now that he's pregnant.

  
"Now eat me, eat me good Alpha!"

  
The Omega presents his ass for Ian on the bed, and the Alpha growls before diving in. How can he not, Mickey's scent has become honey sweet with a hint of vanilla. Not to mention his slick, he can spend hours licking and probing with his tongue.  
After a while when Mickey starts riding his face in earnest he stops. Ian asks...

  
"What is it love?"

  
"Here, use them..."

  
Ian is tossed a box and when he opens it, he finds Ben-Wa beads.

  
"How many do you want me to use?"

  
Mickey is getting impatient.

  
"Just start and we'll see, come on bitch!"

  
"Oh so you calling me a bitch, we shall see, I'll have you begging in no time..."

  
"Prove it!" is Mickey's answer and Ian starts.

  
He uses Mickey's slick on the first ball and gently eases it in. Mickey's hole swallowing it down and flexing, arching his back beautifully.

  
"More!"

  
When Ian has pressed in four of them Mickey's sweating and whimpering.

  
"Wait," Mickey tells him. And turns so his laying on his back with his legs spread and his gorgeous pregnant belly on display.

  
"I wanna see if I make you hard!"

  
"Course you do babycakes!" Ian strips and stands proudly with his rock hard nine inch close to the bed, Mickey on display in front of him.

  
"You make me so God damn hard..."

  
"Stroke youself, let me watch."

  
Ian loves the bossy side of his Omega, he complies stroking himself slowly.

  
"Pull out the Ben-Wa slow."

  
Ian starts to pull out the beads one by one, kneeling on the edge of the bed with Mickey's legs on either side. He lets go of his dick to caress the Omegas thigh.

  
"You look so hot, my babypapa...You make me so proud to call you mine."

  
Mickey nods and trows his head back and groans.

  
"I want you to fuck me!"

  
Ian lays them on the side so he can put his hands on the belly. He wants to drape himself over his Omega and keep him safe and satisfied.  
The lovemaking is push and pull. It turns from filthy to sweet and tender just like Mickey's moodswings. Ian just tries to ride the storm of Mickey's emotions.  
The baby seems to like this position cause Ian feels the kicks and stutters a bit. Mickey's on him on an instant.

  
"Don't stop, don't fucking stop!!!"

  
Ian pick ups his speed and tries to find his spot. Twisting his hips he seems to get it right. Mickey screams out and Ian presses himself all the way in.

  
"Yeah, fuck right there...don't move!"

  
Mickey fucks himself on Ian, but not quite falling over the edge.

  
"Ahh so near...fuck, knot me!"

  
Lately Mickey just demands thing and Ian tries his best to comply. He fucks hard into Mickey chasing is own orgams and holds onto Mickey's belly.  
He thinks it so fucking hot his mate is pregnant with his seed. He lets out his aura, let's his Omega know that his Alpha is crazy about him.

  
Mickey not being in heat makes the knot a little difficult to lock in. He fuck into Mickey even harder and there it is. Ian shouts out, it's a sweet realese. His knot pulsing now with spurts of come.  
For Mickey this is what was missing, and he keens so high just like Ian loves. Their sheets are a mess from their lovemaking. But they lay on all the wet spots just ignoring it for the time being.

  
"Fuck I love you!"

  
Ian nuzzles Mickey's neck.

  
"What was that you said to me, Dito?!"

  
Mickey rolls his eyes. It was a fucking great movie. Even Whoopi made it believable for fuck sake. And the song, he liked that to.  
As Ian snuggles closer he whispers in Mickey's ear.

  
"Don't wach the movie while your pregnant."

  
"Why?"

  
"Imagine the waterworks..." And starts to laugh.

  
"Shut up!"

  
But yes, even with Ian's arms around him thinking of the tragic of the movie Mickey's eyes are brimming with tears. Fucking hormones!!!

 

 

***********************************************

 

Mickey's on his way to Ian's office. He wants a quickie and then some food. Probebly steak, he's leaning on steak. Medium rare, just a hint of pink! He looks over at Lee who is walking beside him.

  
"So give me like twenty minutes then we'll be on our way, Im thinking steak?"

  
"Oh fuck me sideways, that's brilliant. I'mma gonna go take a fag."

  
Lee waits and there it is...

  
"Lee, stop saying fag! Say take a smoke!"

  
Lee starts laughing, he loves getting Mickey riled up with that one.

  
"Yeah yeah, see you in twenty, go get him tiger!"

  
Mickey gives him the two finger salute knowing that Lee appreciates to be told to sod off instead of the middle finger. He approches Ian's office and sees that Sarah is missing.  
She probably cleared off knowing Mickey was coming.

 

 

*********************************

 

Ian is fuming.

  
"What the fuck give you the idea to come here? Unannounced? I told you to fucking call me!"

  
Alex looks around at his office. He skips Ian's outburst and studies the pictures hanging on the wall.

  
"Not much has changed here..."

  
"Get the fuck out, I'm calling Carl. You can go and explain to him why you been harrassing my mate, my Omega!"

  
He presses on his alarmbutton to alert Javi and Carl there's a threat in his office. But Alex has come closer with a smirk on his face.

  
"What are you talking about? I been on vacation, and when i come home my phone blows of with calls and texts from you...Misses me that much huh?"

  
Ian stand up from his chair so he loomes over Alex. His aura vibrating from anger.

  
"Take your shit elsewhere, I'm mated to the love of my life."

  
Alex puts a hand on his crotch and singsongs...

  
"Are you sure Alpha, don't you want me on the side?"

  
Just as Ian starts to push Alex off him the door opens and Mickey strides in.  
Everybody just freezes and then Mickey walks back out trough the door. Ian pushes Alex away who stumbles and in turn makes Ian stumble over Alex feet. Loosing precious seconds to get to his Omega.  
And when he finally reaches the door Javi and Carl come bursting trough diving for Alex, so he's crushed to the floor. Carl panting out.

  
"You fucker, bad move to come to the lions den you piece of shit..."

  
Ian can only think of Mickey and tries to spot him. Damn it, he's fast even with his pregnant belly.

 

 

**************************************

 

Mickey just feels a kind of calmed rage. He heard voices and heard Ian's angry tone. He even felt the aura's pulsing rage, BUT still the other fucker had his hands on his Alpha!!!  
He will let Ian sweat a bit, go for a walk alone at last. Just breath, clear his mind and then call him or call Lee so he can have a ride home.  
He turns the sound of his phone, he knows Ian and Lee will be calling anytime now to inquire were he is.

He doesn't get far, he feels something press against his face and it all goes black. Mickey's pulled into the back of a van that drive's off.

 

 

*************************************************

Ian pulls his phone out and starts to call Mickey. He's panicking! Lee comes walking and Ian's eyes widen. Why is Lee not with Mickey!  
After some screaming and Ian almost losing it, it's explained. Mickey wanted some alone time and Lee was only supposed to be gone twenty minutes.  
Ian phones chimes with an income text and he quickly opens it up to see who it is.

  
**-I got your little Omega, gonna be real nice to him if he behaves** , it says.

  
Attached to the text is a picture of a passed out Mickey

 

 


	19. Everything that kills me makes me feel alive!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's too soon, only one chapter left! Are you up for this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited what you'll think of this chapter. While I was writing I could not hold in my squells ^^  
> I think I'm to invested in this story....

 

 

 

Ian is on his knees. Someone has taken his Mickey, his beloved pregnant Omega. He feels the rage starting up, his aura cracking with electricity. All around him there's screaming and shouting.  
He hears Alex voice call out

"I had nothing to do with this."

He rises and enters his office were he begins to tears things down. Nothing matters expect his Omega. It could be ten minutes, it could been twenty. He hear Carls and Lee call out to him, Javi telling them to give him time. He can't stop himself from destroying everything he come across. Ian hears a voice come trough the fog. The voice comes from his speakers only thing not destoyed yet.

  
"Ian, calm yourself. Mickey's need you...."

  
Carl called Anne the only one who could get trough his maddening daze.

  
"Someone took him, they took him from meeee" He screams the last part.

  
"What do you know?" answers her crisp voice. We put all our resources at finding Mickey. Money is not an issue. Now do you want the police to handle it or shall we take care of it ourselfes?"

  
Ian has to think about it, he can't just have the police take whoever kidnapped Mickey and just let him go to jail. No he wants to rip this person to shreds.

  
"Ourselfes," he manages to rasp out.

  
"So what do you know of the perpetrator?"

  
"Nothing, not a fucking thing!"

  
"We look into that, I will make some calls. We will get him back darling!" and the call ends.

  
Carl comes over and waits a beet until Ian looks up at him.

  
"Remember I put some guys on following Mickey at a discreet lenght?"

  
"Yeah....?"

  
"Well they saw Mickey come out alone while they were having lunch. They didn't get a call from Lee telling him they were moving but they started to follow him anyway in hopes of catching the guy taking pictures."

  
Now Ian's hart is hammering for a whole nother reason.

 

 

 

*************************POV FROM SECURITY GUARDS************************

 

 

Dave and Joey are having lunch now that Lee and Mickey went upstairs in the SSP building. Dave wholfing down his burger then taking large gulps from his drink.  
Joey shakes his head such a pig, but a great coworker.

Carl gave them a second change of some legit work, and with their colorful past both had jumped at working for the Gallagher's.  
Dave taking a smoke now and just casually looks over at the entrance of the SSP entrance. He sees Mickey walk out with his swagger but doesn't see Lee, he turns to Joey.

  
"Hey has Lee called and said they were moving already?"

  
Joey checks his phone and stands up from leaning on the side of the car.

  
"Naw, haven't received nothing."

  
"Mickey's on the move, I'll follow him on foot you take the car."

  
Joey trows away the remaning of his lunch and hops into the car.

  
"Keep me updated, hopefully we can take that asshole who's been following him."

  
Dave nods and start to jog to catch up with Mickey so he has him in his view. He has followed him a block when someone in a dark hoodie comes up behind Mickey and holds something against his face.  
He starts sprinting pulling out his gun in case it's needed.

But he's to late, and Mickey's being pulled into a grey van and speeding off. So they are at least two.  
Luck is with him though cause seconds later Joey shows up in his car and he jumps in and points to the grey van.

  
"Follow those fuckers!!!"

  
They keep a safe distant while Dave tries calling Lee getting no answers and then tries Carl. He even calls Javier but no one answers.

  
"What the fuck are they doing, nobody is answering his goddamn phone. Fuck!"

  
Joey sicksacks trough the traffic trying not to loose sight of the van.

  
"Write down the plates man.."

  
Dave looks around for something to write it down on.

  
"Fuck sakes, just use your own phone and send it as a message to me!"

  
Dave's adrenaline is up and he's not thinking straight. He sends the message to Joey and tries calling again. This time Carl picks up and he tells him whats happening.

  
"Yeah, he tells Carls, looks like were headed to an abandoned warehouse..."

  
"Lay low, I'll talk to Ian. Send the me the adress."

  
"Sure thing."

  
Dave and Joey watches from a safe distant when two figures drag Mickey into the warehouse.

  
"Fuck are they doing?"

  
Dave wants to get out of the car so bad, he turns to Joey.

  
"Hell if he's hurt, Ian's gonna kill them."

  
"Or we are...Call Iggy and Colin, they may not know..."

 

 

******************************************

 

 

Iggy's phone starts to ring when he's on the mug.

  
"Dammit!"

  
He looks at the screen and sees that Dave is calling. Wondering what the fucker wants he answers. Not five minutes later he's calling out for Colin.

  
"Get our cousins, not the one's up Dads arse. The ones loyal to us. They fucking taken our little brother!!!"

  
Colin drops what he's doing and reaches for his phone. Nobody messes with his little brother, and not when he's fucking pregnant. That little baby is gonna grow up without the shit they been trough. Spoiled rotten that what's she or he will be!

 

 

******************************************************

 

 

Ian is trying to control his breathing. It itches everywhere and he's ready to strike at anybody who doesn't obey him on an instant.  
He's flanked by Carl on one side and Fiona on the other.

Lip jumping on his feet a couple of steps behind. Their auras so impressive, they pulsates with raw power. Then Iggy and Colin joins them and all the Alphas make an impressive stand.

Dave and Joeys being betas, they feel like they should bend their necks and show respect.They are standing in front of the building Mickey was dragged into.

 

 

*****************************************************

 

 

Mickey wakes up on the floor and feels that he's been tied up. He wants to rub his belly and tell his baby everything will be alright. He squints in the darkness until a shadow approches.

  
"Imagine my surprise when Daddy dearest put a bounty on your head. I just had to take the chance. I didn't tell him though I wanted to fuck you, he's a real fagbasher no?"

  
Jeff appairs and kicks Mickey on the stomach.

  
"Don't want to fuck you with that belly full, lets make that go away shall we? And then I let you know how real dick is taken..."

  
Mickey curls into himself, no not the baby. The precious baby that meens everything. He starts to cry, tries to feel Ian trough their soulbond but all he feels is rage.

  
"Jeff, he hears someone slur. I think someone followed us."

  
Jeff grows agitated and screams out.

  
"Well tell the others, Terry Milcovich gonna pays us big bucks if we mess Mickey up and leave him for dead. He wants proof too. Tell the guys to record it or some shit. I just gonna fuck him while he's halfdead anyway..."

  
Jeff begins to laugh, he turns to Mickey.

  
"Maybe carve me a new hole and fuck that instead...don't want my dick to get any bacterias..."

 

 

*********************************************

 

 

Ian sees him first, a meth crazed junkie that foolishly opened up the door when they knocked. He's beyond angry, he takes hold of the junkie and just tosses him aside but with such force he bounces off the wall and lays bleeding on the floor.  
Nobody of their team flinches or screams out.

They all done things on the wrongs side of the law, even sweet Fiona has a bat with her and only steps over the body like it's nothing.

  
The only screams are from the guys they strike down. Until Ian finds his Mickey and Jeff stands before him, telling him awful things about Mickey.  
The others clear out what's left of the junkies and guys who were after the bounty Terry had put out. Ian circles Jeff all the while keeping an eye on his Omega.

  
"Mickey, I'm here everything is gonna be fine..."

  
Mickey sobs and it tears at Ian's heart. Never again shall his Omega feel frightened. It stops now. Using years of self defense and various combat technics he lunges for Jeff.  
Two strikes to his head and then a powerful thrust with all his might, all pent up anger right on Jeff's jugular.

There's a loud crunch where the bones break and Jeff falls down.  
He doesn't gives a rat shit about the fallen one, just rushes to the love of his life. Mickey holds onto his Alpha and cries.

  
"Fucking dad, put a bounty on me...fuck fuck, our baby...."

  
"Calm down we're here, nobody touches you unless family oki?"

  
Iggy and Colin step forwards to lift their little brother and take him to the hospital. Ian starts to feel his rut approach with all the commotion and anger setting it off.

  
"Fiona, Lip.., he calls out, get me home please...please..."

  
Carls tells Dave and Joey to start cleaning, and puts Javi and Lee to work.

  
"Let's burn the place," he calls out with a glint to his eyes.

  
Sometimes their security boss freaks them out, never want to have Carl on their bad side. Lee crunches down to the fallen body of Jeff. He tries to feel for a pulse and whistles out.

  
"Carl, we have a dead on here...."

  
Carl looks toward him and shrugs, fucker messed with his brother. He starts to walk out.

  
"I'm gonna make a call, burn this place.

  
Lee stands up and pulls Javi to the side.

  
"So amigo, like the good old days..."

  
Javi looks at Lee and shakes his head.

  
"You and Carl are so alike!"

  
As Carls steps out he calls Anne.

  
"Hello dear, did you found him?"

  
"Yeah, yeah Ian's a mess, his rut seems to begun after everyting but hey I need a favor."

  
"Oh thank God you found him! What can I do to help?"

  
"You know your contact in HA." *

  
"This is not a secure line."

  
"Call Ian!"

  
He hangs up. Now it's up to Ian, hopefully she will call before the rut gets to him. He checks himself if he has blood somewhere but he's fine. Lip was the one who was the messy fighter always getting blood everywhere.

  
And his sister, he was so proud of her swinging that bat like a pro. They had come together for family like they always do. He figures he doesn't need to call Colleen this time as they were burning down the place.

  
He runs a hand trough his hair, man he needs a drink!

 

 

**********************************

 

  
Mickey just wants to get home now, he's been in the hospital and everythings fine. He's been told why Ian is not there, and he's anxious to get home.  
Iggy is a big sap and tries holding his hand. Mandy sniffing on his other side also holding his hand.

  
"Fuck Iggy get a grip!"

  
"But Mandy is holding your hand!"

  
"Yeah? I wanna hold your hand too," Colin ships in while his driving.

  
"Fuck, this is not a Beatles song!"

  
There's a beat of silence then everybody laughs and the tension eases a bit.

  
Mickey awkwardly pats Iggy.

  
"I'm oki now big bro, damn recsue operation you had going."

  
Colin answers.

  
"You should have seen us, and Ian motherfucker was he pissed. He tossed guys like nothing and fucking destroyed Jess jugular...left him just laying there.! Fuck!

  
Mickey goes pale.

  
"What happened? Did he kill the guy?"

  
Mandy looks at Iggy.

  
"Shit, Iggy did he? Where was Lip?"

  
Iggy and Colin squirm on their seats.

  
"Fuck should we know, we just took Mickey and rushed him to the hospital. We were thinking bout the baby, Mickey was crying."

  
Now it's Mickey's turn to blush. He had hold onto his big brother and wouldn't let go.

  
"Just talk with Ian, after the whole rut thingy," Iggy says.

 

 

******************************************

 

 

Ian recieves a call from Anne. He's waiting for Mickey, already sent a text to Sarah about what's happened and that his rut is on.

  
"Hey!"

  
She starts talking in Swedish, Ian's brain mushy and he has to stop and think about what she's saying.

  
"Anne, what? Wait is this a secure line?"

  
"Of course it is, Carl called me earlier. I set things up."

  
"Oki, yeah well what did he say?"

  
"He asked about my contact in HA." *

  
It all clicks in Ian's head and he knows what Carls was thinking.

  
"Take down Terry! He has to go, Mickey will never be safe."

  
"Done!"

  
And the phone goes silent. No more words are needed.

 

 

*******************************

 

Mickey comes stumbling into the apartment. He just want's his Alpha. Ian catches him in his arms and holds onto him tight.

  
"Never again my love!"

  
The Omega swore he wouldn't cry no more and when he feels his beloved Alpha holding him he feels safe again.

  
"Fucking Alex was touching you, that's why I left."

  
"He meens nothing, Carl gave him a beating before we understand he had nothing to do with your stalker."

  
"Good!"

  
Ian buries his head in Mickey's neck and inhales.

  
"I want you, please let me have you. Love you so much."

  
Mickey wants to feel loved to have Ian take care of him, so they head for their bedroom. Mickey not sure he will withhold Ian's rut but he will try his best.  
And when Ian has ripped every clothing from his body the Alpha's rut takes a new turn.

This is his mate and he's already pregnant, no need to claim in such a hard manner.  
His Alpha wants to cherish his Omega, inhale the sweet smell of honey and vanilla. Caress the belly and protect his offspring.

He kisses and licks Mickey while he purrs. Mickey almost laughs at how his Alpha' rut display itself.

Until that licking and sucking starts to affect him, but he never heard Ian purr before and it's sweet.  
Their lovemaking is slow though just as intense as the last rut. Mickey is not left alone, but it's with care and loving words his Alpha takes his pleasure again and again.

  
All trough the night, Mickey wakes up several times to Ian's wandering hands and sweet nothings. When Ian knots him the pain is welcomed, it heightens Mickey's realese.  
Ian always trying to catch his moans with kisses. When the morning comes Mickey is exhausted. Ian lies cuddling with him and talking to his stomach.

  
"I think it's a boy..."

  
"Yeah? How's your low?

  
"I feel it, but I just want you and the baby near me. I don't wanna get up but I'm talking and snuggling."

  
While he says that he wraps his arms around Mickey.

  
"We are gonna be such an awesum family right babycakes."

  
Mickey's already asleep, with everything going on he just passes out. Ian listens to his hearbeat and mimics his breathing.

 

This is love!

 

 

  
*********************************

 

 

  
Terry gets shanked repatedly, bleeding out on the prison floor. No inmates confess and there is a large transfer from Anne's personl account to one of the SGT of Arms. *  
He becomes one of the filthy few (66) and has money waiting for him on the outside. He may be a bigoted motherfucker himself but money talks.

 

 

 

**HA * HELLS ANGELS (81)**

  
**SGT OF ARMS * THE ONE BEATING UPON OTHERS FOR CASH**

  
**FILTY FEW (66) THE ONES THAT KILL FOR THE CLUB OF HELLS ANGELS.**

  
**If someone is affiliated with 81 I do apologies for using this in my text. Once you put on that vest...Oh Lord!**

 


	20. One day baby we'll be old!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glipse into their future^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the last chapter has arrived. It toke me some time cause I didn't wanna leave you with the story kinda fizzled out.  
> I have an itch still with other AU:s where I have read all there is and still not satisfied, you know...  
> So keep a look out, maybe I'll write more. This been a blast ty ya'll for sticking by and leaving comments and kudos.
> 
> XoXo  
> FanaTica

 

 

Mickey tiptoes from the crib, such an little angel but when he's tired all hell brakes loose. The lungs on that two month old baby, jeeez. Baby John has turfs of red hair and complete heterochromia, meaning one eye is blue like Mickey's and the other green like ian's. The doctor said it may turn but in Mickey's mind they will stay like that.   
Ian is already asleep when he enters the bedroom but stirs when he feels the bed dip. He makes grabby hands at Mickey, and the Omega can't help but smile.

  
"You and your son man, got me wrapped around your little finger!"

  
"I know what I want wrapped in you!" Ian responds and wiggles his eyebrows.

  
This starts a wrestling match between the two and laughter (even giggles) can be heard from their bedroom. Neither wants to give in and between kisses there's groping and Ian feels like it can't get any better than this.  
They stop and Ian starts kissing Mickey with a little more feeling. He nips and licks around his neck, biting at his gland. It has been a while, a dryspell but with the baby and Mickey's pain after the c-section they opted to wait.

  
Of course there's been blowjobs and making out session, but now its feels right to take that step. Their baby John sleeping all trough the nights like a good little trooper.  
Mickey also thinks that this is the night, he feels better and the hormones are getting back to normal. He was so angry at the end of his pregnancy, bitching to Ian about everything.

  
Ian had show such a patience, and that had also been irritating. He just wanted to punch his smug face. The Alpha had then taken to sex so Mickey could get his frustration out on him.  
Man their fucking was insane, Ian fucking him whenever he wanted and he kept touching his stomach. Always telling him how georgeus he was and how good the Omega was giving him a child.

  
He had such a fit when Anne subtly tried to get him to give birth in Sweden. Crazy ass bitch, he had taken her wrist and janked and she had screamed and Ian had rushed in explaining that she didn't like to be touched.  
Mickey had exploded and yelled that she had to get help for that shit or how was she supposed to handle the baby?

  
Then she had started crying and he had thought, here we go!!! But it was only because he had included her in the future and bla bla bla. She was thinking she hire a nanny if ever she would have time with the baby.  
Get help he had said again. This non touching shit had to go. And no he was not gonna give birth in Sweden. We all have bagage, he pointed at himself and Ian.

  
"Now get the fuck out and buy me some nice things for the baby. Invite my sister and Fiona and don't forget Debbie and Sarah."

  
He turned to Ian.

  
"Is like they think it's theirs...."

  
Ian had smiled and hugged him. He had whispered in his ear, "Your such a great husband and daddy to be..."

  
Anne had promised to get help, called the girls up for shopping and had gotten out.  
Mickey's dragged to the present when he feels his slick coming out and filling the air with his scent. Of course Ian's fingers are there, playing with his rim. Gently pushing two fingers in to see how much Mickey can take.

  
"Where did you go?"

  
"Aww man just thinking..."

  
"Of my big cock?"

  
"Always!"

  
Ian leaves a trail of small bites and wet kisses all along Mickey's chest, until Mickey takes hold of him and places a soft kiss to his mouth. He looks into those beautiful green eyes and feels cherished.  
They done all that sappy go for walks with the stroller, taken a millon pictures of baby John. Layed with him in between them and admired their son for hours. He never thought he would have that.

  
"I love you so much."

  
"Me too babycakes, me too."

  
They get lost now in each other. Exploring and mapping out their bodies for each other. No stretch marks on Mickey's belly from all the oil Ian insisted in rubbing in.  
Mickey has been tryin to get back into shape but Ian takes advantage of the soft tummy and buries his face in it making kissing noises.

  
"Stop" laughs Mickey, you're ruining the mood."

  
"No you're ruining the mood," he gets back.

  
Suddenly they hear the baby crying.

  
"Aawww fucking little cockblocker!"

 

 

**********************************************

 

 

Everything is planned to perfection. They have a babysitter, they have a reservation at a fancy restaurant and they have booked a room.  
They have given their bodyguards the night off, and have some sextoys in a bag in the back of the car. They have a cellphone with them in case of an emergency with baby John.

  
Their makeout starts in the elevator, fumbling hands all over each other. Both have had a little bit to much to drink, but the roleplaying has become easier.  
Mickey's version is that he had been hit on and picked up by this hot older dancer.

Ian insisted that they were strangers that hooked up on some app.  
Either way, it was hot. As soon as they enter their room Ian's Alpha is on full display taking command over Mickey. Making him beg while on his knees.

  
"Please Alpha, let my suck your dick."

  
"Louder, beg more..."

  
"Please Alpha..."

  
"You know what to call me!"

  
"Please daddy"

  
"I will let you my little cockslut, come here"

  
Ian fucks into Mickey's mouth, just forcing him to take it. Mickey tries to take him whole and fight his gagreflex. Ian praises him, Mickey's pride swells he knows the Alpha loves when he swallows around his head.

  
"Your such a good Omega, I'm gonna come in your mouth and I want you to swallow it all. Can you do that for daddy?"

  
Mickey only nods and opens up wider, he loves to suckle on Ian's knot. The Alpha purrs, Mickey looks so good like that. He comes in long spurts and Mickey knows the rules. Must swallow or he will be punished.  
Not that the punishment isn't what he wants, he lets some if Ian's come drip and the Alpha hisses were he is looking down on him.

  
"Now you gonna pay baby! Up on the bed and on your knees."

  
Mickey goes more than gladly anticipating what's to come next. He gets on his knees and starts to stroke his member getting it ready for Ian. The cokcring is put on place and it's snug over his balls. This is his favorite, Ian will egg him on then refuse to let him come. It's a sweet torture and he's always left panting and begging to come.

The Alpha kisses and caresses his balls using oil so his left glistening. He gives soft licks until Mickey's gasping, teasing the slit and biting on that barbell pulling just a slight.

  
"Aww, fuck Alpha it's feels so good."

  
"You look so hot like that, can't wait to fuck you."

  
Ian prolongs the sweet torture and Mickey's end up almost crying for the chance to come. He begs, he keens meanwhile Ian tells him to just hold on a little bit longer.  
Then its seems Ian is the one who breaks first, pulling Mickey up and placing him on all four before he tastes Mickey's tight little pink hole. The slick is sweet and the Omega is ready to take him.

  
Ian wastes no time and pumps his dick a few times before he lines himself up. It's been a while and he savours the first push inside of his lover, his soulmate, his everything. He doesn't wait for Mickey's consent already knowing the Omega wants it rough.  
He slaps that bubblebutt and takes a firm hold onto Mickey's hips leaving handprint bruises behind. He slams in over and over, Mickey taking hold of the headbord of the bed to rock back onto that perfect dick that hit his spot without even trying.

  
Mickey is floating on a feeling of ecstasy, he comes when Ian knots him. He has a difficult time holding himself up when the world is truning and he feels the knot pulsate again and again.  
Ian holds on to Mickey knowing that the Omega can't hold himself up any longer. He as the Alpha has to protect his mate. They collapse on the bed and both are out of breath.

  
"Man, that was good! I missed this..."

  
"Yeah?"

  
"Yeah, but I wouldn't trade were we are at life for anything."

  
"True!"

  
Ian snuggles in closer and whisper.

  
"Don't move around or my knot won't go down."

  
Their old banter and Mickey doesn't miss a beat.

  
"Maybe I don't want to"

  
Ian smiles at this and replies.

  
"You love me!"

  
"Fuck you Gallagher!"

 

 

**Fin**

 

 

 


End file.
